How Can Wrong, Feel So Right
by aika-rhapsodie
Summary: Ever since she entered the house, Callie and Brandon had obviously bonded. Callie needed Brandon in a way she'd never really needed anyone before, and Brandon was more than happy to be there for her. But what will happen when deeper feelings start to arise? How do you define what is wrong, and what's right?
1. The Agony and the Ecstasy

**Hey there! Out of nowhere, The Fosters has quickly become my new favourite TV show! I didn't really expect much from it but I really love it right now, especially the whole Brandon/Callie chemistry. In the first episode, I could sense the chemistry between the two characters, but I wasn't sure how I felt about them as a couple. But now, I am shipping Brallie all the way! So this story is based on 1x04 and the promos for 1x05. I hope you enjoy some Brallie love. xx**

* * *

"Hey, B?" said his biological Mom as he headed upstairs. "Hey."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Everything okay with you and Talya?"

"Yeah," said Brandon. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, it's just…" Stef said, not quite sure how to put all this. But it had to be done.

"Brandon, listen. You know that- well, I'm assuming that you know that- that…" She cleared her throat and steadied herself. "Well, you know, foster siblings are not allowed to, to… I don't know, hook up?"

"Of course," Brandon thought. He didn't understand where all this concern was coming from; first Talya, and now his Mom. "I don't know what you guys call it these days.," She finished.

"There's nothing going on between Callie and I," Brandon said honestly.

"Callie and Me," his Mom corrected.

Brandon almost laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"Umm, it's just when the twins got here you were nine-"

"Right, and now I'm a horny teenager," Brandon joked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm." Brandon knew he had to make it clear to Stef. "Mom, I have a girlfriend, and I know the rules."

"Okay," Stef replied, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Okay."

As he walked away to take a pair of shoes to Jesus, Brandon couldn't help but think of one thing. While he said he knew he couldn't be with Callie for a number of different reasons, the whole time his Mom had questioned him, he never actually denied having feelings for her.

* * *

Dance lessons.

Callie couldn't believe she had been roped into this. If anyone had told her in juvie, that when she got out, she would be taking dance lessons for someone's 'Quince-sen-yeah-a' or something, she would have laughed in their face. The twins and Lexi had already arrived when Callie got there, although only Mariana seemed excited about it. Brandon and Talya were there too. Talya sat and watched as they all rehearsed, her eyes intently on Brandon and Callie.

Callie didn't know why she was so nervous to dance with Brandon. He was a great guy and made her feel comfortable. She put it down to Talya and the threat she posed on her life, as she now knew it.

Suddenly they were learning to dance and before Callie could protest or do anything, she and Brandon were in the centre of the room playing puppets for everyone to see.

"Don't be shy!" said the dance instructor, obviously enthusiastic. "Place your right hand, on your partner's waist."

Brandon nervously complied, putting his hand gently on her back.

"And slightly around to the small of her back."

As his hand moved tentatively around to her back, she fought tingling sensation on her skin.

"Extend the left hand; palm raised. Callie, rest your hand gently in his. Other hand up on his shoulder, like so." As they did as the instructor told them, Callie wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but there; dancing.

"Little closer."

As they took a step towards one another, Brandon tried his best to ignore and suppress the feeling of static electricity between them.

"Good, hold that position. In partner dancing, connection is key. So, Brandon and Callie. Look into each others eyes." Callie looked up at Brandon, feeling her breath caught in her chest for reasons she couldn't explain. Though she managed to keep a straight face.

"Breathe." Brandon took a deep breath and looked down at Callie. What he felt in that moment was the strangest combination of awe and confusion. He couldn't work out what it was. All he knew was Callie was looking up at him with these deep brown eyes he'd never really noticed before. And he couldn't look away.

"Connect."

Brandon's face seemed so serious looking down at her; Callie couldn't help but almost crumble and lock his graze. That was until he made a quick glance at Talya, and both Brandon and Callie came crashing back to reality.

* * *

Callie walked down the stairs as gracefully as she possibly could. While she felt kind of stupid in this dress, a part of her; a part she wasn't even sure existed, actually didn't mind. Although she didn't dare let it show.

Brandon was collecting a box full of gift bags to take to the car when he heard high heels, clicking down the stairs. He turned around to see Callie standing before him. Brandon was thrown. It was the same Callie who usually wore jeans with a baggy top and sneakers and her hair straight and more than likely covering her face, but suddenly she was in a bright pink gown and her hair in delicate curls. He stared at her, for only an instant, forgetting every rule and concern about her. Callie didn't know exactly what to say, as he felt Brandon's eyes looking her up and down in surprise. Brandon could feel the voice in his head telling him the right thing to do, being unexpectedly silenced.

"Ahhh," Callie said in her typical non-chalaunt way. "You need help?"

"What?" Brandon stumbled (which was unusual for him in the first place), with his mouth open in what could only be described as amazement.

Callie gave him a look, indicating to the box in his arms.

"Oh. Ahhhh. No, I-I-I-I- I got it." There he went again stuttering like a blithering idiot.

"You look…" Brandon said. "Beautiful," he thought for a split second before his better judgement took over and said, "-nice."

Callie suddenly looked to her right, where Talya was standing.

He politely went up to greet her, acting as natural as possible. As she kissed him hello, Brandon struggled to take his eyes off Callie. Until he suddenly came back to his senses and rushed out the room as quickly as he could, stinging with an agony and ecstasy he couldn't explain.

* * *

_How did our two worlds entwine?_

_How do I fit into your life_

_How did you get into mine?_

* * *

**Song: **_The Agony and the Ecstasy _by Smokey Robinson


	2. Suspended and Open

**Hello there! Okay, so I have been SO obsessed with Brallie and the Fosters that I have managed to bash this out in a day, much to my own surprise. And it's really thanks to the response to this story. Within a couple minutes of putting up the first chapter, I already had emails saying the story had been favourited, followed and reviewed. So thank you so much! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of **_**How Can Wrong, Feel So Right. **_**Enjoy xx.**

**PS – I don't think this same speedy-ness to my writing will continue but I will try as best I can to get another chapter up as soon as possible **

**PPS – I forgot to say in the previous chapter that I do not in any way own **_**the Fosters **_**or any of the characters and dialogue within the show.**

* * *

Standing next to Callie on the dance floor, Brandon couldn't believe what she had just told him. Well, to be honest, he could; it was Talya, and it didn't exactly surprise him that she would behave so irrationally and with such petty jealous. But the fact that she made Callie feel so uncomfortable that she couldn't be around him. Now that pissed him off.

"Alright. You're dancing with me."

Not even Callie, an expert at hiding her emotions, could hold back her surprise as Brandon determinedly took her hand.

"C'mon," said Brandon, dragging her out onto the dance floor before she could protest. As the music started they began to dance. Callie wanted nothing more than to just disappear. She could feel so many eyes on her, none more so than Talya's. This wasn't exactly what Callie had intended to happen. And she could tell that Talya would say something if Callie didn't stop her.

"Okay, forget what I said about Talya, 'kay? I'm sorry," she said quickly, hoping to not 'cause any damage between Brandon and Talya.

Brandon looked at Callie, being sure to convince her. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Callie wasn't sure if that comment increased her concern or diminished it. But it was quickly forgotten as she focussed on not stepping on the end of her dress, and Brandon's toes. She knew she looked ridiculous; they all did, doing this strange and embarrassing dance actually in front of people. But for a little, while she didn't care. She just let Brandon lead her in circles around the dance floor, his kind eyes looking at her the entire time. They looked down at her in a way she hadn't seen all that often. She trusted him, which was big for her. For the first time, in a long time, she finally felt protected.

* * *

Being there with Callie, he was actually beginning to have fun, and he thought maybe she was too. She was even smiling for the first time since the party had begun after finishing their dance together.

For a fleeting moment, Callie felt safe, despite the fact that she had just embarrassed herself dancing in front of a very large group of people. She felt comfortable with Brandon and was beginning to feel almost like she was having a good time. That was until Talya came up behind Brandon and wrapped her arms around him possessively.

"You guys were so great!" said Talya, with an obvious degree of insincerity.

"Ah, I'm thirsty. So.." Callie said, leaving as quickly as she possibly could. Brandon watched feebly as she walked away. He faced Talya, who wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to dance with him.

This was it! He'd had enough.

Brandon led his girlfriend through the back kitchen of the ballroom until he found an abandoned hallway. The entire way Talya kept pleading at him, but Brandon ignored her.

"Brandon. What is going on?" she said again.

"Don't, play dumb with me," Brandon snapped angrily. "Callie told me what you did."

"Okay," said Talya. "I read her journal because I was trying-"

"Wait, wait, wait – you read her journal?" asked Brandon, even more appalled.

"Yes, and I'm glad I did!"

"I can't believe you."

"There are things you don't know about-" Talya tried to justify herself to him. But Brandon didn't want to hear it.

"No."

"Just listen to-"

"Shut up."

"I'm trying to-"

"I can't do this anymore!" he finally yelled.

"Please," Talya said reaching for his hand.

"I'm done!" said Brandon, brushing her hand away and storming back down the hall.

"Fine! But ask her." Brandon stopped in his tracks to look back at Talya.

"Ask her about Liam."

* * *

Brandon walked out of the ballroom and to a quiet spot behind the entrance staircase with Callie close behind him. They needed to talk, but that was not going to be possible with the moms and everyone inside. Callie watched as he spun back around and waited in anticipation as to what he would say.

"I broke up with Talya."

"Because of me?" Callie asked.

"No-no," said Brandon quickly. "I mean I'm sure that's what she thinks but it's not."

"Great," thought Callie. That was the last thing she needed Talya thinking.

"I broke up with her 'cause she's doing stupid things." Brandon inhaled. "Like reading your journal."

Callie's heart sunk. She looked away, trying to hold back tears. What would she have to do now? "She told you."

"She didn't tell me what it said," Brandon emphasised. "I didn't want to hear it." Talya hadn't said anything? She was comforted for a second but then realised this meant Talya still knew about Liam. Suddenly he took a step towards her. Callie could feel a shift coming but she wasn't sure what it would be.

"Callie," said Brandon, remembering what it was like to be this close to her. Then, as if his mouth were separate from his brain, looking into her eyes, he said "I already know everything I need to know about you."

There it was. For once he hadn't really thought about what the right thing to do was and actually just said how he felt. And there was no taking it back now. He didn't know whether to be relieved or more scared than ever. He wasn't even sure what he meant by it. He felt suspended in mid-air, dangling in front of her. It was silent for what seemed like forever. All he could do breathe in deeply as he watched her react. He just wished he could read her better; understand what she was thinking.

Her heart stopped. Her brain on the other hand ran a million miles an hour. It started with an obvious sense of surprise. Did he really just say that to her? And what does that even mean? Was he just being a good friend, a kind foster sibling, or…- Whatever he meant by that, Callie knew it was something deep.

And then another feeling hit her. She wanted to deny it, and she tried to, but standing in front of Brandon, looking like that in his tux and saying those words to her, it was impossible to ignore it. Whatever it was she felt for him. She felt open. Vulnerable. And she hated that feeling. It made her feel weak, and Callie had promised herself a long time ago she would never let herself feel that again. She was suddenly annoyed at Brandon. Did he even know what saying something like that would do to her? He probably didn't intend them in the way she took them, but what was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do with that?

"_But sometimes you do stupid things."_

Jude's words rang like a bell in her ears. He loved it with the Fosters. She couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. Callie couldn't do anything to jeopardise that. After an eternity of silent staring, Callie, with Jude, her new life and her fears in mind, somewhat reluctantly turned around and began to walk away.

Brandon was confused. Where was she going? "Hey? Callie?" he called after her.

With her back now to Brandon, Callie finally let her emotions show on her face. What was he doing? What did he mean by what he was doing? She prayed it didn't mean what she thought it meant, despite a small part of her hoping it did. "No, no, no no! You are not feeling this way!" she told herself, with little success. The fear of losing the life she and Jude now had, and of being this open, propelled Callie onwards.

Brandon called her again. He didn't understand. He couldn't blame it on her not hearing him. So why was she running away?

"Callie," he said, trying not to show any sense of pleading. "Wait."

But she didn't. She just looked back at him fleetingly before running off, leaving Brandon standing alone in utter disbelief.

* * *

Later, as he and his Dad walked to his car, Brandon stopped where the path met the beach, looking down to see an empty pair of shoes on the stairs.

He looked around in search of the shoes' owner but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She had run away for a reason," he told himself. And she obviously didn't want to be found. He inhaled deeply; ignoring the deep wound he could bleeding painfully feel inside himself, and walked away, leaving the empty shoes behind him.

* * *

_I am_

_In a room I've built myself_

_Four straight walls_

_One floor_

_One ceiling_

_And day after day, I wake up feeling_

_Day after day, I wake up feeling, feeling_

_Potentially lovely_

_Perpetually human_

_Suspended and open_

* * *

**Song: **_Suspended and Open_ by Regina Spektor


	3. Can't Explain

**Hello all! Thank you again for all the favouriting, following and reviews – I'm so glad people are actually reading and enjoying this story. This chapter took a while for some reason; probably because I wrote it at the same time as chapter 4 (which is also up now), and that chapter seemed to come to me quicker than this one. I know the previous chapters have been scenes already in the show, with just a look at the characters' inner thoughts and stuff. So just letting you know the next couple of chapters will be based on the promos and sneak peeks for 1x05 as well as my own predictions and fantasies hahaha. Also, if you haven't already, go and check out The Fosters Wiki. I love it! It's a great place to find out rumours for upcoming episodes, which definitely helped me shape where this fanfiction will go.**

**Anyway, thank you for your continued support and I hope to update again as soon as possible **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Everything had been strangely quiet the last few days in the Foster household. With the twin's birthday come and gone, everyone went back to their normal routines. But due to different fallouts from the party, the household was often filled with awkward silences. Mariana and Jesus weren't really on speaking terms because of Lexi and whatever was going on there. Mariana and Callie barely spoke to begin with. Brandon had broken up with Talya so she was never around like she usually would be. And then there was Callie and Brandon.

They hadn't spoken since the Quinceñera. Apart from when she had too, Callie did not say a word to Brandon, or really pay any attention to him. He wasn't oblivious and knew it had something to do with what happened at the party. He had put what had happened down to his break up with Talya; it made him crazy, made him say stupid things, which could have been taken badly. And now Callie wasn't talking to him. He knew he had to work it out with her, but she just didn't seem to want to give him a chance.

She couldn't give Brandon the chance to talk to her. Callie knew that if she did, those feelings would come rushing back. And they couldn't. For so many reasons. So she took the attitude that the best way to avoid something was to pretend it was not there. It was just in this case; it was Brandon who had to not exist for her. Which was harder for Callie then she made it seem.

The Foster kids and Lena all dispersed once they arrived at school to begin their Monday morning. Brandon thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to Callie, without the family around. But as soon as they got to school she disappeared.

After spending the majority of the morning practising in the music room, Brandon headed to his locker to prepare for first period. Upon reaching it, he couldn't help but notice Callie at the end of the hallway. He smiled at the sight of her, before noticing that she wasn't alone.

It was like having to watch a car crash. Everything moves in slow motion, but there's nothing you can do to stop the collision. So all Brandon could do was look on as some guy lent his forehead against Callie's, held her chin in his hand, lift her face to his and kiss her.

An unexpected tidal wave of emotion hit Brandon as he watched Callie with that guy. A little bit of protectiveness; that was fine. It was the other, new feelings that concerned Brandon. Suddenly he remembered the sensation he could feel in his chest. He had felt it with Callie on the bus when they went to find Jude, when he was with her in the music room, when they were playing music, when they danced and, when they were together outside during the Quinceñera. He couldn't explain it. He wanted to make it due to some sort of chemical reaction or scientific reason, anything to explain why he felt something for her. The rules were clear, and so was his Mom when she brought it up last week. So he needed there to be some logical explanation. But he knew there wasn't. He knew it meant something more. Which only made the sight of Callie hurt even more. So Brandon locked the feeling away with everything in his locker, in the foolish hope that it would stay there and never come back.

Callie knew Wyatt was a bit of a troublemaker. Of course she knew, she wasn't stupid. She'd known guys like him her whole life; confident to the point where it became cocky, smart but used it in the wrong way, rebellious just because they could be. She knew how to deal with this type. That was easy. Brandon on the other hand, wasn't easy. While Wyatt was simple, she knew what he wanted from her and she knew how to handle it. Brandon was complex, and she could never quite tell what he was thinking, which meant she was never in control. Scariest of all, from what she could tell, Brandon actually cared about her. And she really didn't know how to do that; be cared for. And then there was the whole case of what would happen if anyone found out that she had feelings for him. She couldn't let that happen.

As Wyatt wrapped his arm over her shoulder and walked her off to class, Callie let it stay there, using it as her own special armour.

That's what she was doing; using Wyatt as a shield, protecting herself, putting up another wall. It was what she was good at.

* * *

As school ended and everyone prepared to go home, Brandon saw Callie sneak away on her own. Seizing the opportunity, he went after to her, hoping to finally talk to her about Saturday. Callie on the other hand, had decided to walk home in an attempt to avoid Brandon. So when she sensed someone behind her, she knew it would be him and sped up.

"Hey," Brandon called her, but she ignored him and continued walking.

"Callie?"

"What do you want Brandon?" she replied rather bitterly. Her tone didn't exactly take him off guard. In fact, he had kind of expected it.

"To talk, is that alright?" Brandon said, using the best sarcasm he could muster.

Callie didn't reply, remaining silent as she continued to walk on.

"So, I saw you today,"

"Congratulations," Callie bit back.

"With a guy."

A quiet, empty air hovered between the two, with only the sound of their footsteps on the sandy path breaking the silence. Callie still refused to look at Brandon, her head down, watching her every step.

"I, ahh, didn't know you were dating someone?" Brandon inquired.

Callie still didn't say anything. It was obvious to him that it meant she had something to hide. And he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Ummm, how long has it been going on?"

"Well not that it's any of your business but it's recent,"

"Oh, okay," said Brandon. "Recent as in, since the Quinceñera?"

Callie knew this would come up eventually, no matter how much she prayed it wouldn't. It was this exact subject that she had been so desperately avoiding the last few days and attempted to still dodge. "I don't think that really matters,"

"Well actually it kinda does," Brandon said, his frustration becoming more noticeable now. "Is he why you ran off-?"

Callie stopped in her tracks and turned to look Brandon. It felt like the first time in days that he had really looked at her, not in a fleeting passing or longing stare. He had forgotten about her eyes, how captivating they were. Though as soon as he remembered, it only made the moment sting more.

"Brandon, I really don't wanna talk about this with you. Okay?" said Callie and then she was off.

"Look, I was just wondering," Brandon continued as he tried to keep up with her. "I mean, you just ran off, without any explanation and you've barely spoken to me since! What am I supposed to thi-"

"Fine!" Callie snapped, turning back to face him again. "Okay, yes, I was going to see Wyatt; are you happy now?!"

And with that, Callie walked on faster this time, in the hope that he wouldn't try and catch up. She hated being so cold to him, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't dare to look back because she knew she wouldn't keep walking if she did. While she felt safe with her wall still firmly up, she couldn't help but long secretly, even to herself, for what was on the other side. Regardless of every rule and risk.

It was like déjà vu; Brandon standing there watching as Callie ran away from him. He knew he shouldn't have felt so hurt by her words; it was against the rules. But he was. Brandon hoped she would turn around, but knew Callie well enough to know she wouldn't. So when she was out of hears-length, Brandon breathed in deeply, before saying what he knew he couldn't say to her face.

"No, I'm not happy."

* * *

"He seems nice," said Stef to Lena in the kitchen as the family tidied up.

Brandon rolled his eyes. He had gone through the most excruciating dinner party ever, with the Fosters, Jude and Callie, and Wyatt. The second he had arrived, Brandon immediately was on edge.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" he had asked Callie.

"I invited him," she replied icily as she went to greet Wyatt.

"Wow, this is quite the rager?" Wyatt joked. Brandon responded with a look of false politeness. "I know dude, I'm kidding," Wyatt recovered.

"I know," said Brandon as cool as possible. "Just don't call me dude."

That pretty much set the tone of the night between the two of them. Of course Wyatt was charming around the rest of the family; thanking the mom's for having him, complimenting the food, talking to Jude, even offering to help with the dishes. Brandon could tell it was an act, but apparently no one else did. Lena couldn't stop praising his dish drying skills and Jude was just as taken with the façade Wyatt put on. Even Stef, the more intimidating parent in the house, seemed under his spell. Brandon couldn't help but notice the little looks and intimate interactions between Wyatt and Callie through out the party, although he wished he hadn't. As soon as she could, Callie had rushed Wyatt out of the house, probably to be alone with him. Brandon tried not to think about what they might be doing, the memory of them together at school still stinging in his mind.

"Really?" he said, trying to be as subtle as possible. "I mean, he seems kinda suss to me."

"Well, Wyatt hasn't exactly got a perfect school record," Lena told Stef. "But that was a while ago. And… I don't know. He just seems like her type."

"Her type?" Brandon asked.

"Woah, Dude. Chill," Jesus told him.

"I am chill. I just don't see how troublemaker is her type."

"Brandon, Callie's a big girl," said Stef eyeing her son as Lena left the room. "She can look after herself."

Stef over looked as Jesus and Mariana finished the cleaning up before allowing all of them to leave, before she and Jesus both left the kitchen. Only Brandon and Mariana remained; Brandon still sitting on the counter, while Mariana got herself a glass of water.

"It's not just me right?" said Brandon breaking the silence. "He's not her type."

"I don't know," said Mariana. "They both have that kind of grungy, mysterious, rebellious thing about them."

Brandon scoffed, shaking his head. Mariana put her now empty glass in the sink and prepared to leave.

"Brandon, you're not her brother," she said with her usual amount of sass, in regards to Callie being a part of their family. "So why do you care so much?"

As she left to go back up to her room, Brandon lingered, sitting on the counter, alone with his thoughts. With all that Mariana had said, he couldn't help but think that she was right about one thing.

He wasn't Callie's brother.

* * *

_I tried pushing evolution_

_As the obvious conclusion of the start._

_But it was for my own amusement_

_Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart._

_Of all of the things that she's ever said_

_She goes and says something that knocks me dead._

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

* * *

**Song: **_Science and Faith _by the Script


	4. One Sweet Love

**Hello there! Back again with the fourth chapter of **_**How Can Wrong, Feel So Right.**_** Just so you all know, don't be surprised if it takes me even longer to post the next chapters, but I'm hoping, that there will be two of them to make up for it. But again, I'm not promising anything :) **

**Enjoy xox**

* * *

After Brandon's break up with Talya and everything that had gone down with Callie, it seemed to sum up the sucky state of his life to spend a Saturday night with his family at a poetry slam. Worst of all, while he was out 'learning', as Lena had called it, Callie was out on a date with Wyatt. Brandon spent the majority of the night trying unsuccessfully to not to think about Callie. He was relieved when they finally got home, and he could retreat to his room and his keyboard. It was a lot easier to not think about her while he focussed on the music. At least, he convinced himself it was. As it got later and everybody went to bed, the volume of the keyboard slowly went down until he could barely even hear it anymore. And suddenly, his mind once again was overcome with thoughts of Callie.

By the side of some road she didn't really recognise, Callie was now wishing she had gone to that stupid poetry reading with everybody else. She was definitely not having the night of her life. Callie had thought she was just going to a party at Wyatt's place, just a fun night out. That was until the cops showed up and he and Callie had to make a run for it. Turns out the house was under foreclosure, therefore they were technically trespassing. Callie couldn't believe she'd let everything get out of hand this badly; she could have ended back up in juvie. The whole point of being with Wyatt was to avoid the risk of losing everything, but after tonight, she knew what she thought was her safer option wasn't all that safe. And now she was stuck out in the cold at 2am with no means of getting home. Before she had really thought it through, she had her cell phone out that Lena and Stef had lent her, and was searching for a number.

Brandon looked up from the piano keys after hearing his cell phone vibrate on the table beside him. Seeing the screen light up with her name, he deliberated not answered. Well, he liked to think he did. In all reality the caller ID only made him answer quicker.

"Hey?" said Brandon holding the phone to his face.

He heard her breathe in deeply on the other line. "Hey."

Neither spoke for a moment, which only raised Brandon's confusion. Why was she calling him? "What's up?"

"Brandon," said Callie, who's slight fear and distress he thought he could sense. "Could you come and pick me up?"

* * *

They drove home in complete silence. As the car came to a halt in the driveway neither of them made a sound or even moved. They just sat there, staring straight ahead, hardly acknowledging the others presence.

"So," Brandon said finally looking at Callie. "Do wanna tell me what happened?"

"Don't Brandon," said Callie as she gathered herself together and began to get out of the car.

"Why not?" Brandon asked rather annoyed now, as he followed her. "I'm the one who had to go and pick you up out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night; I think I deserve an explanation."

Callie finally turned around to look at him. They were now outside of the car in the driveway, looking at each other, neither one of them quite ready to back down.

"Did he do something-" Brandon began to say, until Callie sighed and made her way towards the back door.

"Nothing happened! It was just late and I wanted to come home."

"I don't believe you."

She turned around to walk backwards as she spoke to him. "Well that's you're problem isn't it," she spat, angrily.

"He's not good for you Callie!"

"I'm not exactly a saint either Brandon."

"All the more reason not to see him," he said smartly as he reached for the keys in his pocket.

Callie turned to face him, her eyes wide and livid. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't see?"

"Someone who cares about you."

"I can look after myself," said Callie, snatching the keys from him and angrily trying to unlock the door.

Just as the door clicked and Callie went the open it, Brandon reached over, blocking the doorway and closing it. They were finally talking and he wasn't going to let her just run away again. "I don't want you dating him."

Callie looked up at him, incredulous. "Why not?"

"Because!" Brandon exclaimed.

Despite the two of them arguing as quietly as possible, this was the first time Brandon had ever really yelled at Callie. Suddenly she realised that this was more than just being protective. It was jealousy.

"Because I don't want you dating anyone."

For all the talking he and Callie had been doing, there were also a lot of silences.

"Well there you go," Brandon thought. He'd finally said it aloud. It was all well and good to think it and feel it but once something was said, it all became real.

This wasn't just a matter of some innocent crush. This was full-fledged feelings, for Callie. And even though every rule told him to, he could never and would never apologise for that.

Callie didn't know what to say. Her initial reaction much to her own annoyance was a kind of joy. It wasn't all in her head; this connection between them was mutual. However that joy was quickly replaced by a long list of other emotions. Once again Brandon's words had left her confused, angry and most of all scared.

"Do you realise even having this conversation could get me and Jude kicked out of the house!?" she eventually responded. She wasn't going to let down her guard that easily. She had to think of the risks.

"I know, and that's the last thing I want!"

"Then what are you doing Brandon?"

"I don't know, I just-" stuttered Brandon, seemingly lost for words.

"What?!" Callie had had enough. She couldn't go through this. It hurt too much to have feelings for someone who you couldn't be with. She just wanted to go to bed and try and forget everything. Nothing could ever happen between them, and there was nothing Brandon could say that would change that.

She was going to leave again, Brandon could sense it. So whatever he was gonna say had to be good. He had to convince her that he knew what he was doing. That they could do this. That this was worth the risk.

"_I wonder, how you even know who you are if you just do what everybody else thinks you should do."_

Suddenly he knew what to say.

"You asked me once, how I even knew who I was, if I always did what everyone told me to do."

Callie looked him in the eye. She had said that to Brandon such a long time ago. She couldn't believe he remembered it. It was in those private moments with Brandon that she could feel her walls start to come down. And despite her resistance, standing there with him, Callie could feel those bricks from her internal walls slowly tumbling down again.

"Well, the truth is, I didn't know who I was. Until now," said Brandon. The look in his eye was like nothing Callie could explain. It took her by surprise and she had no idea what to expect. "With you Callie, I know who I am."

Brandon inhaled deeply, knowing in his heart what to do, despite every logical part of his brain telling him not to.

"This is me."

Then before he lost the courage to or Callie had time to respond, he grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her.

Callie's breath became lodged in her chest as Brandon's lips met hers. But in an instant, she felt her whole body relax and go weak as she breathed in the kiss. It wasn't long and as Brandon slowly pulled his lips away, they both opened their eyes to look at each other. Neither gaze wavering, Brandon finally cleared his throat and looked to his feet. What had he just done.

Suddenly Callie took a step towards him, and he looked up to see her eyes intently on him. Her face saying so much without a word, all he could do was look back at her. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating on to him and remember the taste of her lips on his.

Callie wasn't quite sure what she was doing and to be quite honest, she didn't care. Every rule and risk, every reason not to, was thrown completely out the window. She would never admit it, but she didn't want to be alone, despite building herself an internal fortress. So in an act of either bravery or complete stupidity, she gladly knocked down her final wall, as she reached up to Brandon and kissed him. It began sweetly, as they both began to cross a kind of sacred ground. But the kiss quickly gained more passion as Brandon pulled her body to his and Callie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Was it a mistake? Maybe.

But all Callie knew was that if it was, she would make the same mistake again in a heartbeat.

* * *

_The earth that is the space between,_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray its not wasted_

…

_I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

* * *

**Song: **_One Sweet Love _by Sara Bareilles

**I have to be honest, much to my own dismay; I don't think this chapter will be how the next episode pans out. I have a feeling the writers will make us wait a bit longer before anything happens between Callie and Brandon. In saying that, if something does happen in 1x05 or 1x06, I WILL NOT be disappointed. In fact, I will be overjoyed :D**

**PS – check out the Fosters wiki! Go there or be square. Yep, that's right, I went there :P**


	5. Playing Dangerous

**Hi there :) **** I wanna start off by saying, how good was the last episode! Even though the 'I don't want you dating him moment' didn't end perfectly and the whole episode ended with Callie and Wyatt still together, the Brallie scenes were just too intense and awesome. Especially the scene at the front door. I spent the entire time screaming at my screen. Yelling things from "Oh my god, this is it! This is the moment!" and "Yeah, that's right! You tell her Brandon" to "He's different Callie; let him in!" "Go after her Brandon! GO AFTER HER!" (Needless to say, my family thought I was crazy). I still firmly believe there is hope for Brallie and I can't wait to see the next few episodes and what the return of Liam will do to their relationship. Anyway, it was so great to hear that you guys liked the last two chapters. And hopefully you will enjoy the next few as well. This one is my longest chapter yet and is really just a lot of couple fluff, which will be nice to see for a change. And then things in the story will develop from there. 'How will they develop?' you may ask? Well, you'll just have to stick around and see.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Hot showers were a hard thing to come by in a house filled with seven people, all rushing to get ready at around the same time. So Callie had begun a kind of secret routine. Before anyone else surfaced, she would get up and take a long, hot shower, without the pressure of Mariana or Jesus or Jude or anyone else, telling her to hurry up. She took her time, letting the warm water clean off everything, and washing off the sleep. It was still dark, but light was beginning to make its way into the house. With no one else close to being awake, when she had finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to Mariana's room through the communal door, in an attempt to not wake Mariana.

At least, usually no one else was awake. This morning however as she left the bathroom, she collided with a strong body just outside the doorway.

"Woah," she whispered, trying not to be loud.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" said Brandon, who had still been half asleep and was not paying attention to where he was going. "I-uh-" He looked down at Callie to see her hair damp and a light blue towel wrapped around her body. Only a towel. Brandon was suddenly wide-awake. He cleared his throat. "Ummm, what are you doing up this early?"

As self conscious as it made her to be standing in front of Brandon, looking at her like that, with only a towel on, Callie couldn't help but enjoy the effect it had on him. "I just wanted to get a hot shower. Beat the crowd and all."

"Yeah, yeah, same," said Brandon nodding rather awkwardly. Neither spoke for a moment. "So, last night?" Brandon finally asked. "Any regrets?"

Last night.

Last night when they ended up making out by the back door for a good half an hour before they were interrupted by a text from Stef asking if Callie was home yet. They had both raced into the house and to bed before really talking about what had happened. But it was all either had been able to think about.

"Nope. No regrets," Callie said smiling. "You?"

"Are you kidding? Not at all," Brandon quietly exclaimed. Callie couldn't help but grin at that.

"So how is this gonna work?" he asked.

Callie sighed. That very same question had been going through her head all night; what happened, what that meant, how she felt, what they were going to do now. And even with a night filled with thoughts, no simple solution came to mind. All she knew was that she had feelings for Brandon and she didn't want to throw all that away. "I don't know,"

Brandon gave her with a sympathetic smile before stepping closer to her and reaching his hand to run down her bare arm comfortingly. "How about we just take it, one day at a time?"

Brandon looked deep into her eyes, and Callie couldn't help but get lost in them. Everything about Brandon was mesmerising to her, causing every doubt she had to be completely forgotten. "Okay," she replied. "But no one can know, it will have to be secret,"

"Obviously!" Brandon suddenly got a slight twinkle in his eye. "This is gonna be pretty hard for you eh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Callie, confused.

"You know," said Brandon, taking another small step towards her. "Trying to keep your hands off me when we're in public."

Callie held back a laugh. "No, not really," she replied, crossing her arms. "Should be a piece of cake."

"Don't try and hide it Callie; I know I'm irresistible," Brandon added cheekily.

"Oh really?" Callie scoffed.

"Yeah," he replied, getting cocky now.

Callie smiled flirtatiously before closing the gap between them. She brought her face up to his and just as he saw him prepare to be kissed, she whispered in his ear. "Bring it on."

With that Callie began to make her way back to Mariana's room. "Well you should know I have an extremely strong willpower," Brandon stumbled out. "My self-control is… beyond anything you could ever imagine." He mentally kicked himself for his stupid responses, though his face remained strong.

"We'll see about that," Callie said as she gave him a wink and closed the door to the room.

That girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

A night of board games had become somewhat of a tradition in the Foster house. When they had first begun, it seemed like a ploy of Stef and Lena's to make the family bond. But in the end, Callie had to admit she kind of enjoyed them. And she actually did bond with everyone over them. The board game nights had become far more enjoyable with everything sorted between her and Brandon, and even to an extent with Mariana. They were no longer at each other's throats 24/7 and had developed a mutual understanding of each other.

They all squeezed around the table playing a very intense game of Monopoly. Callie had never been very good at this game, but she couldn't help but enjoy herself as they all laughed and joked over the game. She looked over to Jude who was in fits of laughter after Jesus had found himself in jail for the fourth time in the game. It made her so happy to see Jude like that.

Brandon had been sitting next to her the entire game. Every so often she would catch him looking at her discreetly, see that glimmer in his eye and she would have to try her best not to melt into a heap right there.

Just as she finished up her turn and Mariana went to roll the dice, Callie suddenly felt another foot graze up against hers. She looked in the directly of the foot, only to see Brandon to her right, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Footsies; real mature," Callie thought as she turned back to try focus on the game ahead of her. The play went around the table again with Brandon's foot up next to hers. After he had taken his turn, Brandon placed his hands underneath the table while he waited for Callie's turn to be over. Once she handed the dice to Mariana, Brandon reached his left hand that was under the table, across to rest itself on Callie's thigh.

She tried to hide the surprise on her face as she felt a warm hand on her leg. She felt her muscles and bones tingle with his touch, though she did not let it show. What began as gently rubbing his hand over her thigh, turned into his fingers lightly tickling her skin. The sensation was killing her but she remained resolute. That was until she stupidly placed her hand under the table. Brandon seized the opportunity to grab it before Callie could place it back above the table. Callie felt her eyes widen slightly, and hoped no one else would notice. As Brandon played with her hand, it took all the determination she had to keep her attention on the game. And she was succeeding.

At least until she suddenly felt her hand on the inside of Brandon's thigh.

"I-uh" said Callie as she jumped up from her seat. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure love?" asked Stef.

"Yeah, we haven't finished yet," said Jude.

"I know, I'm sorry," Callie stuttered. "I'm just pretty, ummm tired." As she went over the other side of the table to kiss Jude's forehead, she discreetly gave Brandon a look before heading towards the staircase. "So, night."

He watched Callie ascend the stairs and once she was out of sight, he turned to his family. "Actually now that she's mentioned it, I'm gonna do the same. Good night everyone."

Everyone muttered goodnight to him as he made his way up the stairs and towards Mariana's room.

"Callie?" Brandon inquired as he entered the room. Upon seeing her on the other side of the room, he closed the door behind him, keeping it slightly ajar.

"What the heck were you doing down there?" Callie asked, clearly a little infuriated. "Do you realise how dangerous that was? If anybody had seen that and figured it out-"

"But it worked didn't it?" Brandon interrupted with that same cheeky grin on his face. "I told you it'd be hard to resist me."

Brandon stared at her with that mischievous, charming smile and twinkle in his eye. "Of course, it had been a game," she thought. A stupid and dangerous game, but was also kind of endearing. She had never seen this side of Brandon, and she had to admit, it weirdly suited him. And she couldn't deny that she didn't exactly dislike the under-the-table flirting down stairs. "I hate you," she replied half-heartedly.

"No you don't," said Brandon as he made his way towards her.

"Yes I do," Callie responded as she backed away from him trying to control the smile on her face. By now, Callie was backed against the bathroom door as Brandon trapped her with his arms up against the wall behind her.

Brandon smiled down at her before lowering his head to her neck. "No," he mumbled against her lower neck as he kissed it, before going just under her chin. "You." Callie knew she couldn't control herself much longer as Brandon's face moved up towards hers, with their lips almost touching, as he finally whispered, "Don't."

Callie quickly closed the space between their lips as she pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up to just tower over him. After a few minutes the kiss deepened as tongues became involved. Callie moaned in delight as he ran his hand up and down her back. God, she could get used to this.

The sound of footsteps suddenly began to ascend the stairs, along with the sound of Jesus and Mariana bickering over the board game. Callie's eyes widened as she pulled her lips away from Brandon's and opened the bathroom door that was now behind him. She then proceeded to push Brandon into the bathroom and out of sight. He laughed she as did so, and Callie hurriedly smiled before closing the door as quickly as possible. Thank god for multiple bathroom doors.

"Hey," said Callie quickly turning back around to see Mariana enter the room.

"Hey?" Mariana asked, a little suspicious as to Callie's weird behaviour. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just, you know, getting ready for bed," Callie said as he made her way towards her bed in the corner.

Mariana nodded, tiredly in response.

"Man, I sucked at that game," Mariana said mid-yawn.

Callie laughed. "Don't worry, I was pretty bad too."

"Oh well, there's always next time," Mariana said as she made her way to the bathroom door.

"Very true," thought Callie, as she was once again alone. She could help but smile as she supposed what was to come.

She may have lost this battle, but the war had only just begun.

* * *

"Hey Callie?" said Mariana as she bounded into the bedroom one warm afternoon. "Me, Jude, Jesus and Brandon are gonna head down to the beach for a bit; do you wanna come?"

The beach. Callie's face screwed up. "Umm, nahh, that's okay," Callie replied.

"What? C'mon, you have to come," whined Mariana as she rummaged through a draw. "You can't leave me only with all those boys. Besides, who will sun bake with me then?"

"It's just, I'm not really a beach person," said Callie sitting up on her bed. "Also, I don't have a bathing suit." Truth was, it wasn't the beach that made Callie cautious; it was the swimsuit wearing that concerned her.

"Well, don't worry about that, you can borrow one of mine," said Mariana as she threw some sort of material towards her. Turned out that material was a swimsuit. Callie was about to make another excuse when Mariana interrupted her. "I am not taking no for an answer." And with that Callie was pushed into the bathroom.

As she stepped out after a few minutes, Mariana, now also in a bathing suit, turned to look at her. She didn't say a thing.

"I know I look ridiculous-"

"Callie, are you kidding?" Mariana laughed. "You look… hot."

Callie was taken by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah!" said Mariana. "Why do you sound so surprised? You're not exactly ugly Callie."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome," Mariana kidded back.

Callie looked down at herself in a green bikini and could only notice the amount of skin she was showing. "Don't you have, like some shorts and a shirt I could wear?"

Mariana made her way towards Callie, grabbing her by the shoulders. "No way. You are not gonna try and cover yourself up. Screw protecting yourself from the sun, that's what lotion is for."

Callie remained unconvinced. "Callie, you're gorgeous. Show it off a bit," said Mariana as she went to fetch some beach towels.

Callie was still pretty hesitant. She wasn't a girly girl in any way, nor did she want to be. She wasn't the type to show off, much preferring to blend in. And this sudden change in style would definitely give her more attention than she wanted. "Then again," she thought. It might give her some wanted attention. Callie suddenly thought back to the towel moment with Brandon the other morning. Maybe Mariana was right. She had to use what she had. And Callie knew she was going to have to come out guns a-blazing if she was gonna win this game.

"Callie, c'mon we're going," called a voice from down stairs. Callie quickly slipped a pair of denim short to wear during the trip down to the beach and a pair of flip flops, before rushing out of the bedroom.

As Callie descended the staircase, she saw Mariana and Brandon waiting for her. Jude and Jesus must have been packing the car. Mariana beamed with pride, as Brandon stood at the bottom of the stairs gawking. "Wha-what, are you wearing?" stuttered Brandon as Callie reached the landing.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" asked Callie coyly and she spun around, making sure Brandon saw everything. His reaction was perfect.

Brandon seemed at loss for words. "No, no, it's- ahhh, just-"

"Callie doesn't have a swimsuit so I let her borrow one of mine; is that okay with you?" Mariana asked as she linked her arm with Callie's.

"Yeah- I mean, umm, yeah,"

"Great," said Mariana as she and Callie headed out the front door.

Brandon watched as the two girls left the room and saw Callie's head spin around to give him a playful smile.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

After receiving a final warning from Stef and Lena to look after everyone, because he was the eldest and therefore in charge, Brandon hopped in the front seat of the car to drive them all to the beach. As they drove, Brandon did his best to focus on the road in front of him and his Moms' warning, which was surprisingly difficult with Callie clearly visible in his review mirror.

As everyone piled out of the car, Jude and Jesus raced towards the surf while Brandon and the girls stayed to unpack. Once the girl's had found a spot on the beach, Brandon raced off after Jude and Jesus, lifting Jude in the air and chucking him into a wave. Callie smiled as she watched Jude surface from under the water and push Brandon under. She laid out a towel beside Mariana and soaked up the sun, enjoying the warmth on her skin. After a few minutes, Brandon made his way back up the beach and placed himself on the other side of Callie.

"Hey Brandon," said Callie. Brandon turned around to look at her. "Do you think you could put some lotion on my back? I just can't seem to get it."

"Umm. Yeah, sure. Yeah."

He sat himself up as Callie faced her back to him, pulling her hair out of the way. He started with her shoulders, massaging them as he went. He then moved down to her back, smooth and pristine. He inched ever so slightly down her spine until he reached the small of her back. He was suddenly reminded of their dance lessons for Mariana's party. As Callie felt Brandon's hands linger, she quickly pulled away from him, flicking him a smile over her shoulder. Leave him wanting more, that was the plan.

"Thanks."

Brandon seemed stunned, with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. "You're welcome."

Callie stood and shimmied herself out of the denim shorts. "I'm bored," she said. "Wanna go in?"

"Nah, I'm, ahh, good," said Brandon.

Callie shrugged and rushed towards the surf. Callie knew she had Brandon, hook line and sinker. This was the moment that she had to put on her best performance yet. Callie did her finest, seductive girly girl performance in the waves, hair flicking and all, feeling Brandon's eyes on her the entire time. He was almost ashamed at how typical his response to her was but he couldn't help it. As they all began to get out of the water, Callie gave a final hair swish before jogging up to their spot on the sand. She normally would have been extremely embarrassed by antics such as this, but Brandon's reaction made the whole thing worth it. Serves him right for the board game incident.

Jesus reached the spot first and looked on as Brandon gazed dazedly behind him, unbeknownst to Jesus, at Callie.

"Are you okay man?" asked Jesus, as Brandon eye's glazed over.

"Yeah, Brandon; is everything okay?" Callie asked innocently as she reached Jesus and grabbed her towel.

"What? I mean, yeah!" said Brandon, breaking out from his haze. "Of course, yeah."

"And you thought what I did was cruel?" said Brandon as he and Callie stood in the backyard, hanging up the wet beach towels to dry, finally home and finally alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" replied Callie, innocently.

"This," exclaimed Brandon, erratically indicating up and down the length of her. "This is far worse than what I did to you."

"How so?" she responded, remaining as coy as possible.

"How am I supposed to resist you when you're wearing that and getting me to rub lotion on your back? I'm a guy and I'm not blind."

"What happened to you're extremely strong willpower?" Callie teased.

"Well, I just didn't know about my kryptonite," said Brandon as he took a step towards her.

"What; me in a bikini?" Callie laughed.

"No, just you," Brandon said honestly, looking into her brown eyes with so much conviction and sincerity. Up until recently, Callie wouldn't have really believed it if anyone had said she was beautiful or worth anything. But in this house, with this family and with Brandon, she as beginning to believe it.

* * *

_If you can't stand the heat,_

_Then stay out of the fire,_

_You might get what you, desire._

_Boy, love is strange,_

_Sometimes it makes you crazy,_

_It can burn or break you down._

* * *

**Song: **_Playing Dangerous _by Lana Del Rey

**PS – As you could probably tell from the board game scene, I was inspired by a moment in the Prince & Me film; great movie **** Also wanted to again say that I do not own the Fosters or the characters within the show in any way, shape or form.**


	6. Don't Wanna Be Right

**Hey all. So this is here is another chapter of _How Can Wrong, Feel So Right._ This chapter was originally a part of chapter 5 but I decided to split them into two, so unfortunately this chapter will not be as long as the last. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up before the episode on Monday. Then I'm planning/hoping to upload chapter 8 and maybe 9 late next week, because then I go away for a few days and it will be hard for me to finish chapters while I'm out of town. And worst of all, I literally just realised I won't be in town on Monday the following week, so I will miss the Fosters ****L …I'm seriously rethinking my holiday…  
Anyway, we're at the half way point now, not too much longer to go. Thanks again for all the love and kind words. And go and check out the Foster wiki. I know I said it last time, but seriously, I spent a good hour on the site, working out where this story may go.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Two blissful months had passed, and Brandon and Callie were living idyllically in their hidden relationship. They had begun to work out a kind of system, developing a certain understanding. Needless to say, their little games had come to an end, but they had established their codes and their top-secret meeting spots. They had the daily tutoring sessions in Brandon's rooms which more often than not ending in them making out on his bed, or just lying next to each other, talking as they held each others hands. Most mornings at school however, they met before the day of work began, in the music room. They made sure to close all the blinds and cover any window that could see into their own little private world. Music and being in that room was what had brought them together in the first place, so it was no surprise that it became a confidant in their secret love affair.

"We should probably get to class," said Callie breaking away from a kiss, as Brandon lifted her up onto one of the tables, with her legs still wrapped around him.

"Hmmm," mumbled Brandon, crashing his lips to her.

Using all the willpower she had, Callie pulled her lips away from his. "The bell for homeroom will go any minute now."

"Then we'll skip. Say we didn't hear it in here over the piano," said Brandon smiling before going to kiss Callie's neck.

"I don't really think that will work Brandon."

Brandon sighed. "I know," he said with his lips still against her skin "Argh, alright you win."

With that Brandon helped Callie off the table as they headed towards the door.

"Wait," said Brandon grabbing Callie's elbow as she reached for the door. She turned and Brandon quickly pulled her in for one more passionate kiss.

"Okay, now I'm ready," said a grinning Brandon when they finally parted. Callie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they left the music room.

"Meet you for lunch?" asked Brandon when they reached the spot where they usually went their separate ways in order to not cause any suspicion.

"Same place as always," Callie replied.

"I'll see you there." He smiled down at Callie with a look in his eye; a secret unspoken language that had come to exist between the two of them when they were in public and could not show there true affections. And with that look, he turned as was gone. Callie still smiled as she walked towards her locker. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt truly happy.

"Don't think that no can notice it," said a voice as Callie passed. She turned to see who it was and when she did, kept on walking.

"Notice what Talya?"  
"You and Brandon," said Talya, leaving her locker and following Callie down the hall. "Are you really that oblivious? I figured it out and it won't be long before everybody else does too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Callie. Deniability, she had learnt, was the key in this situation. Talya had nothing to prove there was anything going on with Brandon, so she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Does he know about Liam?" Callie's heart stopped in its tracks. While she was presently living in her bliss, she had ignorantly forgotten her battered past. Callie refused to look Talya in the eye, show any sort of weakness. But from Callie's lack of response, Talya knew she had struck a nerve." I wonder how Brandon would feel to know he wasn't the first foster sibling you-"

"Okay, Talya. Look," said Callie as she moved herself in front of Talya, so they were now standing face to face. "I'm sorry that Brandon dumped you, I really am. But it had nothing to do with me. So just, move on already and leave me out of it."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later. You can't hide it forever," Talya replied, maliciously.

"This has nothing to do with you," Callie replied, trying her best not to raise her voice. "You want Brandon back, that's fine. But you can take that up him, not me. And everything with Liam? It doesn't matter; it's in the past. Ancient history!"  
"Haven't you heard Callie?" Talya whispered as she made her way around Callie. "History always repeats itself."

Callie couldn't move and barely breathed, as Talya walked away. She felt as though she had been slapped in the face as she felt her insides harden, feeling the burden of her past more than ever. She knew Talya was just trying to psych her out, and although what she threatened to tell Brandon was the last thing Callie wanted, she couldn't help but worry that maybe Talya was right.

* * *

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Brandon had been walking beside Callie for a few minutes and she had barely said a word. He knew something was up.

"Yeah, just a rough day at school," Callie lied. She couldn't get her conversation with Talya

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it's okay," she said. And though that wasn't exactly true, she wanted it to be, more than anything. So she decided to push it out of her mind. "Thank you though."

"Anytime," said Brandon honestly. "Maybe I can try and distract you by helping with that English assignment you had?"

Brandon watched as a smile slowly spread onto Callie's face. "That sounds perfect." Callie's worries washed away; that was the effect of Brandon. He was so… good. She knew that sounded like a terrible compliment, but there were too many wonderful words to describe him. And being with him, she knew she was becoming a better version of herself. Yes, to other people it would be deemed wrong. But it wasn't to them. And if it was, she didn't ever want to be right.

As they reached the house and walked through the door, they started to make their way up stairs, until they noticed Stef in the lounge room.

"Hey," asked Brandon, looking at the unrecognisable expressions of his Mom's face. "What's going on?"

"Could you two sit down please?" said Stef vacuously.

Both Brandon and Callie's pulses began to race.

"Has something happened?" Callie asked.

"Actually, yes. And we need to talk to you," Stef replied. Both Brandon and Callie did what they were told as their thoughts assumed the worst. The Mom's knew. Callie prepared for what she knew was to come; yelling, arguing, and eventually ending her and Jude out on their own, once again in the foster system.

Suddenly Lena appeared from the staircase, closely followed by Jesus, Mariana and Jude. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah, Mom said something about having something to tell all of us?" added Mariana as Brandon and Callie both breathed a subtle sigh of relief. It didn't seem that the Moms' news had anything to do with them, at least as a couple.

"Did you tell them?" asked Lena.

"No, I was waiting for you," said Stef, seeming to act, almost excited.

"Will one of you just spit it out already?" said Jesus, squished onto the couch next to Brandon and Mariana.

"Well, we hadn't told you guys, but over the last few weeks we've been looking into a more permanent residence for Callie and Jude," said calmly Lena.

Okay, so this was almost just as bad as them finding out about her and Brandon. Callie gave a quick look to Jude who looked slumped in sadness beside the couch, and then to Brandon who just as quickly looked back at her, mirroring her own worried expression.

"And we've found one."

Callie's heart sank. She couldn't believe it. Up until today everything had been going so well, and not just between her and Brandon. But now, she and Jude were going to have to leave the one place that had even remotely felt like a home.

"Here," said Stef finally.

Her words hung in the air for a moment, as everyone processed what had just been said.

"What?" asked Brandon, as the reality began to dawn on him and he felt his face turn to stone.

"What do you mean?" Jude questioned, excitedly.

"Basically, after asking you three and checking that you were okay with it," said Stef looking to the three Foster children. "We were going to ask Jude and Callie if they would like to become an official part of our family."

Stef reached for Lena's hand lovingly and squeezed it tightly. Lena then looked directly at Callie and Jude, her eyes full to the brim of the kind of love and genuine caring that the two siblings had barely even known. "Because we would really love to adopt you."

* * *

_I fell for you, you like me too_

_…_

_Is it wrong?_

_If it's wrong I don't wanna be right_

* * *

**Song: **_Is It Wrong? _by Lana Del Rey


	7. Sunburn

**Hello again, here's chapter 7 of **_**How Can Wrong, Feel So Right. **_**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed this story. It has meant so much to me. The next episode is gonna be epic; can't wait to see what happens when Liam comes and causes trouble. I hoping there will be some great Brallie moments ahead **

**Anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

Callie and Brandon hadn't spoken in days. Apart from with the family, they seemed to avoid each other; not meeting in the music room or studying together. Their developed understanding of each other knew that they needed a bit of space and time, to process what was announced to them a few days ago.

Jude had responded with an immediate and enthusiastic yes to Stef and Lena's proposal. It would have been a lie to say Stef and Lena weren't concerned and confused by Callie's request to think it over, but they figured she was owed that much, after all she was deciding on getting new parents, when she hadn't had even one in years.

Callie looked out the kitchen window, having finished the dishes, to see a figure, alone in the darkness. Brandon was sitting outside, on the back porch, with his head in his hands, deep in stressful thought. Callie knew Stef and Lena were watching TV in the lounge room, completely out of view, and the siblings were upstairs, all about their own business. She figured, as much as she didn't want to, as much as she would have preferred to probably just ignore the whole matter, she knew they would have to discuss it eventually, and now was as gooder time as any.

"Hey," said Callie as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey," Brandon replied, his head still in his hands.

"How've you been?"

"I've been…" started Brandon, looking up. And then he stopped. "Honestly? I don't know how I've been," he said truthfully.

"Me too," Callie replied. Neither spoke for a moment as they just breathed with each other. "So, what are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know," said Brandon. "I mean, they can't adopt you."

"What?" Callie asked, with a degree of shock.

"Callie, c'mon," he said standing up. "My moms can't adopt you because than you and I will be _actual_ siblings."

"I'm quite aware of that Brandon," she replied.

"Exactly, so I'll just tell them that I don't approve or I disagree or whatever. I'll make up some excuse."

"Brandon, what if I want to be adopted?"

"What?" he asked, seeming confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I had a home? Or something remotely close to a real family?" Callie tried to explain, standing to make herself on a similar level with him. "And I could have that."

"But if they adopt you then there really can't be anything going on between you and me-"

"I know," Callie said, unable to look him in the eye.

Silence filled the air as they both looked at each other. Callie saw it in Brandon's eyes as he registered what she had meant.

"No."

"Brandon," she began to plead.

"No, Callie. You are not doing this. You are not letting us go," said Brandon, determined. Although, even he, the apparent golden child who always had the answers to everything, wasn't sure how to fix this. "We'll tell them," he suggested.

"Really, and what good will that do?"

"I don't know, but it's gotta be a lot better than this," he told her.

"No it won't Brandon; it'll make everything worse," Callie said, feeling her voice start to rise.

"You don't know that," Brandon rebutted.

What Brandon didn't know was that she did. She did know what would happen. And she couldn't let history repeat itself. Not again.

"That's easy for you to say Brandon; you have nothing to lose in this!"

Her words cut into Brandon like a knife, and Callie could feel it, as soon as they did. "That is not true!"

"Maybe not," she said, trying to amend her earlier words. "But I could lose _everything_! Your moms, the twins, a home, school-"

"What about me? What about losing me!?" Brandon finally exclaimed.

They both stood, facing each other, eyes locked, unable to waver for what felt like a lifetime. Their breathing increased, as if in sync with one another. Callie could see the hurt filling Brandon's eyes and wondered if he could see the same in hers. He had to know that this was hurting her, just as much as it was hurting him.

"What about Jude?" Callie finally said. "What about what he could lose?"

Jude.

Brandon suddenly began to see a bigger picture, despite not really wanting to. Everything Callie did was for Jude. He was everything to her. Brandon could never really be angry with her for that.

"This isn't just about me. This is about him as well. This is the first time in a long time we've ever been happy and safe and we could make this permanent. I can't jeopardise that for him!" she said firmly. "Or for me."

The frailty of her final words took him a bit by surprise, looking up at her face and sensing the tears forming behind her eyes.

"I want a home Brandon," she said, almost like a prayer.

He inhaled deeply, still holding her gaze. "So what about us? It's over? Just like that?"

Callie did not respond. She couldn't say it aloud or she knew she would break down. So she just stared at him, hoping he would somehow understand.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Brandon replied in a moment of bitterness

"Brandon, I'm so sorr-" she said stepping towards him, to touch his arm comfortingly.

"It's okay. Really," said Brandon lifting his face to look at her, and feeling the resentment wash away. "I mean, I don't like it, but I get it."

Neither moved for minutes. They just stood there, in the backyard looking into each other's eyes, with Brandon's hand now over the top of Callie's. Something inside each of them, knew that once they left there, left that moment, that was it. It was over. And neither really wanted to accept that. Looking at Brandon's loving face, Callie wasn't sure she could ever leave. As if he knew, Brandon lent down and tenderly caressed her cheek with his lips, before slowly walking away and heading back into the house. He had to be strong for her, and do what she couldn't, despite it taking all the strength he had. Unable to watch, Callie turned away and let the tears fall from her eyes, hoping Brandon wouldn't see. Despite her attempts to muffle herself, he could hear her start to cry, and as he did, felt his heart break even more, if that was even possible. Callie could feel the tears slide down her face, and listened intently as she heard the door eventually close behind her.

* * *

After steadying herself and interrupting Jude from his homework, Callie lead him into the lounge room where she stood with her little brother, face to face to their foster parents as they looked up from the TV screen.

"Stef? Lena?"

"Yes, Callie?" replied Lena, looking at her attentively, like she knew, or hoped what was to come.

"I- We," Callie said correcting herself and draping her arm around Jude. "Would really love to be a family of your family, if you'll have us?"

Stef and Lena jumped off the couch excitedly and ran to wrap their arms around Jude and Callie. Callie felt some form of a smile spread across her face. For the first time, in a long time, they were going to have a Mom. And two at that! It would never be a replacement for the mother they lost, but they were they best second parents either Jude or herself could ever ask for. Stef and Lena called out to all the other siblings in the house, to come to the lounge room where they announced the official news. As Callie went between being squeezed to death by her soon to be parents and twin siblings, she stole a look at Brandon. He was grinning as he wrapped Jude in an affectionate headlock, despite the fact that the celebration was really killing him inside. It was for this selflessness, and so much more, that she knew she was in love with him. And she would continue to be. Even with everything.

It was the strangest, bittersweet moment that Brandon had ever experienced. He was happy for Callie and Jude, truly he was. He wanted a family for them, and he wanted to be a part of that family. But he just couldn't help but feel… he wasn't sure; broken? Bruised? Burnt? Brandon had to come to the conclusion that Callie's happiness was what was most important. He would do anything for her, and if this was what she wanted, he would oblige. That unfortunately didn't stop the aching feeling in his heart. It was like a sunburn; painful and scarring. But beyond that, what a sunburn really does is make you rethink ever going out in the sun again. Because, will it ever be as good as that first moment in the sun? Brandon doubted it.

* * *

_Don't drop me in_

_It's not my turn_

_If you cut deep_

_Then I might learn_

_That you scarred and left me_

_Like a sunburn_

* * *

**Song: **_Sunburn _by Ed Sheeran

**:'( But don't worry, it's not over yet... You'll just have to stick around and see xx**


	8. Easy

**Hello again,**

**I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry. I only recently got back from my holiday and came back to may I say, an AWESOME new episode. How good was 1x07? The Brallie moments! There weren't many and they weren't major but OMG I was screaming at my screen so loud. I just wanted Brandon to hug her or something, but you can really see now (as if it wasn't clear before) how strong their bond is, not only romantically but also as two people who care deeply for one another. I hope the length of this chapter (it is the longest yet) will make up for the long wait. And speaking of which, I can't wait for the new episode. I'm counting down the hours. Thank you for all your continued support; favouriting, alerting, reviewing – it has meant so much to me. If all goes to plan this story will be finished before the final episode airs in August, which is both exciting and sad. But I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy xoxo**

* * *

With most break ups, you spend the next few weeks, or even more, avoiding the other person as much as humanly possible. However, this is difficult to achieve when you both live in the same house. Brandon and Callie had been putting on brave faces for the family, for almost a week now, as they dealt with not only their break-up, but also the change that was heading their way. In public, they appeared as relatively normal; being polite, occasionally sharing a few words, making sure that in the eyes others, they were fine. The more important charade however was with each other, as they worked to make the whole situation look easy. However in private, the toll everything had on both of them was clear. Brandon spent the majority of his time locked in his room, playing his keyboard until his fingers felt bruised. At school however he couldn't bring himself to go and practise in the music room. The one time he tried, it was as if every inch of paint on the walls, every sad, lonely instrument, was screaming out those wonderful but now painful memories of he and Callie together.

Callie had gone and shut herself away in a more metaphorical place, her walls once again, completely upright. But inside those walls, the extent of her hurt was denied even to herself, and only came out at night when she was unable to sleep. It was like every time she closed her eyes, she would relive it all; the good, and the bad. She had experienced this before; after her Mom died, after Liam, juvie, so it wasn't exactly foreign to her. She would lie awake, alone and cry quietly, hating herself as she did.

Stef and Lena were concerned, for both Brandon and Callie and confronted them about it, only to be told they were being focussed or stressing about school. But as hard as they tried, Brandon and Callie weren't that greater actors. The family knew something was up. The Foster's all assumed different things; an argument, agonising over something, or purely a coincident; no one was one hundred per cent sure. The Mom's decided not to push it, Jesus did his best to cheer up Brandon when he could, and Jude knew that Callie would come to him if or when she was ready. Mariana was a different story. It was not in her nature to watch idly by and wait for her siblings to get over whatever it was that was bothering them. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Her opportunity arose one afternoon as Callie and Mariana, sat on their beds, in their bedroom. Mariana looked up from her magazine, to see Callie staring blankly at her journal, pen frozen in hand.

"Hey," said Mariana, unsure how to initiate this conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't be it?" Callie replied, not looking up at Mariana, and pretending to write something.

"You've just seemed a bit… off the last few days."

"Well, I'm fine," Callie added defensively.

"Everything's okay at school?"

"Yes."

"And nothing happened between you and Brandon? He's been acting weird too-" Mariana asked.

"What is this an inquisition?" Callie cut her off before Mariana could say anything more. She didn't want to have to lie about Brandon, even though lying about the true nature of their relationship was what Callie had spent the last two months doing. It was different now. And to think about that time; it hurt too much.

"Right," Mariana said guiltily. "Sorry."

Callie went back to her journal, while Mariana pulled out another magazine and began to read. Until she had a sudden thought.

"If it's about the whole adoption thing, just talk to the Mom's," she said quickly. "I mean, adoption take a while so everything is still only in the works and won't be confirmed for a few weeks yet-"

"It's not about that!" Callie exclaimed, frustrated.

"Then what is it?"

Callie wished she hadn't said anything. Denial was her greatest ally in this whole situation and she'd just given that up. Mariana now knew something was definitely wrong. And Callie knew Mariana wasn't the type to let something go.

"Callie, I'm worried about you," Mariana said honestly. "You think I don't hear you crying at night?"

No, Callie didn't know that. She had tried so hard to cover it up; pretend those private moments of weakness didn't exist even to herself. But now there was a witness to her vulnerability, leaving her feeling exposed.

"I don't know what's its about, but I can try and help, if you let me."

Mariana seemed genuine, Callie had to give her that. But she wasn't about to have a heart to heart with Mariana about her Mom, her death, and being in the foster system. She wasn't about to tell her about Liam and all the history and hurt that came with him. Callie wasn't about to open up about the fact that she was in love with her soon to be adopted brother. So much so that it broke her heart each time she looked at him. She just couldn't. And with everything secret, every bit of baggage, every weight on Callie's shoulders, those protective, exclusive walls were only getting higher, stronger and more impossible to bring down.

"Do me a favour Mariana," said Callie and she closed her journal and put it under her arm. "And just behind your own business."

Callie then stood up and left the room as quickly as possible, leaving Mariana stunned and now, more concerned than ever.

* * *

With most break ups, there is a feeling of completion; feelings have changed, it feels like its time to end. But for Brandon, he couldn't help but feel confused after things ended with Callie. It didn't feel finished between them, like they'd been cut off not even half way through. His pulse still quickened at the sight of her and his breath seemed to be permanently held whenever she entered a room. Still having these feelings, and not being able to do anything about them, killed Brandon. It was excruciating. Especially when from what he could see, Callie seemed fine. Like nothing had ever happened. And he was trying to do the same. He hated himself for even thinking it but he was mad at her. He was angry that she just ended it, without so much as a second thought. He was angry at this whole situation and he wished he could just change it somehow. But with no real outlet for this anger to go, Brandon bottled it up inside and ignored it.

Despite all the sneaking around and everything, Brandon took comfort in the fact that their relationship was real. They bickered, made up, shared hopes, dreams, secrets, fears; he couldn't really ask for more than that. At least he was determined to convince himself that that was enough.

Heading towards the science labs, Brandon dreaded the upcoming chemistry class for one very obvious reason; Talya. Ever since their breakup, Talya had kept her distance, which was definitely what he wanted. However the sight of her right now would only just aggravate him more. Walking into the classroom, he saw Talya on the other side of the room, watching him, almost as if she was waiting for him to enter. Brandon was not looking forward to what he could sense was about to come, so he took a seat, prepared for the class and tried to ignore her presence. Suddenly a small pile of papers landed in front of him. They looked like photos of a notebook or something. He looked up to see Tayla standing next to him, with a spiteful, accomplished smile on her face.

It seemed Callie wasn't the only one who could take photos with an iPhone. Tayla was surprised Callie hadn't expected it. Was she really stupid enough to believe that Tayla wouldn't want proof of Callie's indiscretions? She needed something to show Brandon, so as soon as she read Callie's journal, of course she took out her phone and took some photos. She had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to present the photos to Brandon and she could tell whatever was going on between him and Callie wasn't anymore. Their interactions were fewer and far tenser. It seemed that now was the chance to create an even greater wedge between them.

"What's this?" asked Brandon, picking up the pieces of paper.

"Just a little gift," Tayla replied deceitfully.

Brandon looked at the first page to see the name Liam written on the top line. He recognised it immediately. "This is Callie's journal isn't it?"

"Maybe," she said smartly.

"You're unbelievable," Brandon responded, his voice full of disgust. "You can take this back, I don't want it!" He picked up the papers in his hand and held them back up to Tayla.

"Oh believe me," she said, pushing his hand back in front of him. "You're gonna want to read this." And with that she turned away, walked to the other side of the room and took a seat, obviously pleased with herself.

Brandon sat starring at the paper in front of him, unable to decide whether or not to read it. He thought he didn't want to know about Liam. He trusted Callie. And it probably had nothing to do with him and their relationship. However, just as Brandon's decision was seemingly made, doubt started to creep into his mind. How much did they and even he, really know about Callie? Brandon began to realise that even with the intimacy of their relationship over the past months, she never did really speak about her past. Suddenly their real relationship seemed not as real as he had remembered. Maybe he wanted insight into the person Callie was. Maybe he was curious about this Liam guy and why Tayla was so obsessed with his importance. And why Callie was insistent on keeping him a secret. Brandon wasn't sure why he did it, but in a moment of weakness, as the devil's advocate took over his brain, Brandon began to read the pages in front of him.

_Up until then, boys were never complicated, up until Liam. He would take me shopping. And swimming. I know he enjoyed my company, because I enjoyed his. He was an affectionate person and he would always dig my 'cold bloodedness.' But that was okay because he would always find ways of making me warm. _

As he read on, Brandon felt his heart sink and his chest fall. Callie was with another one of her foster brothers; Liam. And from the sounds of it, they were close. The intimacy of their relationship from what little Callie had written, infuriated Brandon. He knew he was being stupid but the green-eyed monster within him was alive and in control as Brandon read on. She wrote about their outings together, how affectionate Liam was with her and how he made her feel visible. And all Brandon could think as he read was how Callie never seemed to feel that way about him… Why didn't she tell him about Liam? They were together for a while, and even before that, were friends. Good friends, he thought. Why didn't she trust him? She seemed to trust this Liam guy; what did he have that Brandon didn't? The entries made a sudden change as Callie began to explain how her relationship with Liam came out and she and Jude were kicked out of their foster home. Brandon felt sorry for her, he truly did, but that was overshadowed but this dark feeling inside him that he couldn't place. He just couldn't believe she had never told him. Never trusted him enough to really open up to him.

He wasn't sure what Tayla's motives were; to try and get him back, or to purely cause a rift between him and Callie. Whatever the goal, what she had achieved was sparking something that had been repressed in Brandon over the last week.

As soon as school finished, Brandon hurried home and once again shut himself away in his room. He practised piano, and did his homework, with thoughts of Callie and Liam running through his mind, his real feelings suppressed even more so. When his Mom finally called him down for dinner, Brandon wasn't even sure how to act. He wanted to confront her about it, but knew he couldn't with everyone around all the time. He hadn't seen her since speaking to Talya and if was being honest he didn't want to. As he came down the stairs to the dinner table, he saw Callie seated next to Jude, laughing over something Jesus had said. She looked so happy and carefree, it weirdly made his skin boil. How could she be so cheerful? How was it so easy for her?

Callie knew Brandon had entered the room, but chose to ignore it and act as cool as possible. As he sat down to the table however, she could sense something was wrong. He barely spoke or looked up from his food. As she passed food to him around the table, Brandon couldn't even look her in the eye. And as soon as dinner had finished and he'd helped clean up, he quietly excused himself and went back upstairs. Callie was worried. That was not normal, even for the weird limbo state they were currently in. She toyed with whether she should do anything about it; he probably just needed space. But before she knew what she was doing, while everyone was going about his or her business, she found herself knocking on Brandon's bedroom door.

The piano that had been playing suddenly stopped as Callie heard a voice from within say, "Come in."

"Hey," said Callie opening the door to Brandon's room and turning to close it behind her. When Brandon didn't respond, she lifted her head to see him with an expression she couldn't quite place. "Is everything okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Liam?" he said flatly.

The silence that followed was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Callie immediately felt an involuntary intake of breath, and then continued to keep her cool. Brandon on the other hand was completely still, almost as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"Talya told you?" she said, unable to hide her shock.

"Yeah she did," said Brandon, deciding not to get into the specifics. "But more importantly why didn't you?"

"I don't see how it has anything to you," she said, crossing her arms, and Brandon saw her walls and defences once again come up.

"You didn't think I'd wanna know about you and your ex/ex-foster brother!?" he said with a snide sarcasm.

"No, not really."

"Of course it matters to me!" Brandon exclaimed, feeling his emotions beginning to get the better of him. Callie was taken aback, until she finally recognised the expression on Brandon's face. Hurt.

"What other secrets did you keep from me? What else didn't you tell me?"

"What?!" Callie almost hissed in anger. "Who are you to govern what secrets I can and can't keep?"

"I just," Brandon struggled. "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me things. I thought we were honest with each other."

"We were," she said comfortingly, sensing his pain and stepping towards him.

"No, you were only honest about what you wanted to share!" And with that out burst, they were once again separated.

"At least it explains why you didn't want us to get together," Brandon said spitefully. "And why it was so easy for you to give it up. You'd already done it all before. I was just your second attempt."

"That is not true!" Callie argued. "And it wasn't _easy_ for me."

"Well, you could have fooled me!"

Callie couldn't believe what he was saying to her. It was like the last few months had never happened. She didn't know this Brandon. And deep down, what hurt the most is that she made him this Brandon. She caused the pain that did this.

"So, is this what your usual routine; go to a new foster home and hook up with some foster sibling? Did I mean that little to you?"

It was as if Brandon's words echoed through the air as they both stood there in shock. Brandon couldn't believe what he had just said. Deep down, he knew he had crossed the line and gone a bit too far. But on the surface, he could only feel the anger and hurt in his heart. It had clouded his judgement and continued to do so as the two stood facing each other in stand off.

Callie had been told a lot of hurtful things through out her life. But if there was ever a moment that resembled being stabbed in the chest, it was this one. The wind felt like it was literally knocked out of her. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she stood in front of the boy she loved. She swallowed hard, continuing to try and control herself.

"If that's what you really think, then that just shows how little you know about me," Callie said, her face strong, hiding her heart almost breaking into pieces.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that, when you never tell me anything?" Brandon replied, resentment dripping from his voice.

With that, they both stared at each other for a moment, Callie looking into his eyes, trying to find some remnants of the Brandon she knew. But all she could see was the emptiness Brandon was feeling, and it wasn't fake. So she left and quickly as possible and didn't dare look back.

As Callie left his room, the adrenaline and anger was still pulsing through Brandon's veins. Everything was blurred, his emotions fogging his vision. He had just let go of everything he had been bottling up. So why did his chest still ache? He should feel better now with the weight off his shoulders but if anything he felt heavier, now adding guilt to his long list of emotions. He wanted to yell and scream and punch something, just in the hope that it would stop him from feeling this way. But he now realised none of that was going to help. He would apologise to Callie, one day. But not anytime soon. He didn't to not talk to her for a while. He needed to just try and move on. Except, he didn't want to.

Brandon slumped onto his bed, and flopped back to stare at his ceiling. This wasn't how things were meant to happen. It wasn't meant to be this hard. When he had pictured the future with Callie, it involved being together, not being like this. Brandon suddenly remembered that their future now involved Callie as his adopted sister. So the act had to continue, for everyone's sack. He breathed in deeply, racking his brain for some way out of all of this. But in his heart he knew there wasn't some quick fix. He would have to go on pretending everything was easy. But really, nothing about this was easy.

* * *

With most break ups talking to people is therapeutic. Sharing your thoughts and feelings is supposed to be some kind of realise. But as Callie sat in her court mandated foster therapy group, she wanted nothing more than to walk out and never come back. It was her third session since Bill had come to the house and informed her and the Mom's that she would have to take part in therapy. Lena and Stef were of course very encouraging and definitely supportive of the idea. Callie on the other hand, rolled her eyes and dreaded the sessions, but knew she would have to do it anyway. She was never one to talk about her feelings like that. It wasn't in her nature. Instead, as she sat staring at the pictures on her iPhone while everyone around her in a circle spoke, she thought of her conversation with Brandon a few evenings ago in his room. For obvious reasons they hadn't spoken since. They both had some kind of mutual, unspoken agreement now to avoid each other as much as possible. Brandon began spending a bit more time at his dad's, which Callie appreciated. The head counsellor tried to prompt something out of Callie but she wasn't born yesterday. She been placed in group therapy before; as long as she showed up every week, they couldn't really do anything else. She didn't have to share, and besides, it would make any difference

When the session finally finished, Callie was the first of the group up and out the door. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She walked out of the counselling centre and out to the front car park to begin her journey home. Her head was down as she fiddled in her jean pocket, trying to fish out her earphones.

"Hi Callie," she heard an eerily familiar voice say. She turned to the source of the voice and immediately felt her heart stop.

"Liam."

* * *

_I can smile, live it up_

_Forget about the way it was_

_But what she_

_Oh, what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so_

_Easy_

* * *

**Song: **_Easy _by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield

**Note: Please don't hate Brandon for what I kind of made him do. I want to make it clear that he is angry and upset in this chapter, and he bottled up his emotions too much until it just exploded during his confrontation with Callie. He didn't mean what he said; it was just a backlash to this break up that he didn't want to happen, and his unresolved feelings for her.**


	9. Held Me Under

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back **** It was great to get such good reviews for the last chapter, even though it wasn't exactly filled with great Brallie moments (I'm not gonna lie, I was a little worried). Did everyone watch 'Clean'? What did we think? It wasn't really a great episode for Brallie shippers, with a lot of Wyallie and Baylia moments. But the scene in the kitchen was awesome; the tension (specifically sexual tension) was… incredible! Okay, so the end of this story is drawing near, only 2 more chapters left (cue sound effects of amazement). Just a pre-warning, Brandon does not really appear in this chapter. This one has more to do with Callie and her past, which is why he's not really present. But he will be back next chapter, don't you worry! Anyway, I hope to be back with another chapter really soon and keep showing the love for all Fosters fanfiction; there are some great stories out there. And once again, go and check out the Fosters wiki for all the Fosters details you could ever want! EVER!**

**Hope you enjoy xoxo**

**PS – I do not own the characters, the dialogue quoted from the show (episode 1x07) or anything really to do with the Fosters. If I did, I would be too busy jumping for joy and spending my big piles of money to write this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Liam."

Time stood still. Neither said a word, and Callie could feel herself forgetting how to breathe. She had hoped this day would never come, when she would have to see Liam again. But now he was here, standing in front of her, and she didn't know how to react.

"Hey," said a voice, snapping Callie out of a trace.

"Hey Sarah," replied Liam, as a young girl came up to him.

Callie recognised her immediately from the therapy group. She was another foster kid. With Liam. She looked about 14 years old; about the same age Callie was when she was with the Olmstead's. Callie's blood went cold.

"Do you two know each other?" asked the girl.

It was as though everything was spinning, as Callie felt her stomach tie in knots. She was unsure of so many things she was once certain of. But in that moment, all she knew for sure was that she had to get out of there. "Uh, I gotta go."

And with that she took off and never looked back, afraid of what might be behind her. She sped down the path, her eyes firmly in front of her. The closer she got to the house, the heavier her breathing became and the faster she moved. The relief she felt at the sight of the Foster home did not stop her movement. As she quickly opened the front door and ran up stairs, thankful that Mariana was with Lexi that afternoon and shut the bedroom door behind her. It wasn't until felt the hard but comforting wood as she leant her back against the door that she noticed that her frantic panting begin to die down and finally felt the tears of fear running down her face. It was like running into a ghost, a past that you wanted more than anything to forget. But the past was back, and even Callie, the master of withholding and pretending, could not ignore this.

* * *

The next week Callie found herself once again in group therapy. She had skipped the second session of last week by feigning sick, but she knew that excuse wouldn't work forever. She wanted to avoid Liam and Sarah at all costs, so she asked Lena if there was any way she could change groups. Lena said she would look into it but until they could find another group to do the mandated therapy with, she would have to go. She walked cautiously to the counselling centre, feeling herself frequently checking no one was behind her. She arrived just as the session started and once again sat in silence. Callie felt as though a pair of eyes were on her through out the session, and when she looked up, she noticed Sarah quickly avert her gaze from Callie to whoever was sharing. Callie wondered what Liam had said about her to Sarah. Did she know about everything that had happened between them? It would have explained why Sarah was looking at her. Then Callie began to wonder what the young girl's relationship with Liam was. It horrified her to think that it could be anything like what she had known with Liam. But she didn't want to get involved. She wasn't going to get caught up with Liam. Not again. When group finally ended, Callie quickly grabbed her bag and began to make her escape.

"So, you know Liam?" Callie turned around the see that girl, Sarah coming up to her.

"Yeah," she replied calculatedly. She should probably have left right then and there. But then she pondered. Maybe avoiding Sarah wasn't the best idea. Callie didn't really take Liam for one to have a sudden change in character. Sarah could be going through exactly what Callie was.

"He mentioned you guys were old friends," said Sarah.

Old friends. Callie almost laughed, but she wasn't about to correct Sarah.

"How are you enjoying living with the Olmstead's?" she asked.

"It's pretty good," Sarah said cheerfully. "I think they might finally be a match for me."

"That's great," Callie said, trying not to show her anxiety. She knew it wasn't the best idea but her concern got the better of her as she asked, "And how's Liam?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Sarah?" a voice interrupted. Callie jumped as she turned to see Liam waiting by his car, his arms crossed and face hard. A chill went down Callie's spine.

"Oh, I gotta go," said Sarah "See you later Callie."

Callie didn't need any more encouragement as she quickly went to begin her journey home. But before she was even out of the parking lot, she could feel someone behind her as she walked.

"Hey," said that horribly recognisable voice, apparently right behind her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," Callie replied and continued walking.

"Not yet." Suddenly Liam grabbed Callie by the arm and pulled her behind a wall so no one could see.

"Liam let me go," said Callie defiantly.

"What did you say to Sarah?"

"Nothing," she replied, trying to free herself from Liam's tight grasp.

"You better hope it was nothing," he said, fastening his grip and pulling her closer to him. He towered over her, even bigger than he was 2 years ago, and drew her face to his threateningly. "If I find out that you told her anything-"

"I didn't, okay."

"And you won't," he whispered aggressively, before finally letting her go. "You stay away from Sarah."

Liam left, as Callie gathered herself together and supressed the tears she could feel forming. Carefully, Callie looked out from behind the wall that Liam had pulled her. She watched as Liam returned to his jeep Callie knew all too well, where Sarah sat waiting for him, oblivious to what had just transpired. As he got into the driving seat, he leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek before driving erratically out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The last thing Callie wanted was to have anything more to do with Liam. She knew for experience those threats were not to be taken lightly. But as much as a part of her wanted to leave it alone, she knew she couldn't. That girl was going to get hurt, and she couldn't let that happen. Not if she could stop it.

* * *

Later that week at another therapy session, Callie knew she had to try again. She needed to convince Sarah that Liam isn't who she thinks he is. But when she didn't show up at the beginning of the session, Callie figured Liam must have stopped her from going. Until half way through, Sarah walked in, apologising for being late. As she sat down, she stole a look at Callie, her eyes guarded and cold. As soon as the session ended, Sarah picked up her things and left. Callie quickly ran after her.

"Sarah?" Callie called. But Sarah ignored her and continued walking.

"Sarah, wait," she tried again.

Sarah still refused to face her. "Liam told me to not talk to you."

"Sarah, he doesn't love you," Callie tried to tell her, running around to stop her path. "He's just using you."

"He told me you would say something like that," Sarah retorted defensively. "And he's not using me."

"Yes, he is Sarah," said Callie pleading with her. "I would know; I used to be you."

Callie saw as Sarah took in that information. She saw the look in her eye. That doubt about Liam and Callie thought she might just be able to help her.

"Look, why don't you come with me okay?" Callie said. "We can tell-"

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it," said Sarah quickly, her voice full of scorn. "Everyone will think it's just you, that you've made it up. Or you're in love with him, or you're crazy. It'll go on your record. So stop wasting your time; it's just gonna come back on you."

Sarah turned away before quickly heading out into the parking lot. Callie just stood in front of the counselling centre, unsure what to do now. Sarah still needed her help, even if she didn't believe it yet. Callie knew that stage Sarah was at. When Liam seemed like everything, and he could make you feel things you never thought you could feel. And even though you can sense the danger about him, you ignore it. It's like you're in some sort of dreaming state, and your blind to anything real about him. He could put words into your mouth so easily, make you believe anything he wanted you too, and control everything you say and do.

Even after all these years, all this time, up until a few moments ago, Callie knew he still had that power of her. He still had the ability to hold her under and smother her until she felt raw. But it felt different to before. The spell was broken, her feelings her him were gone, and she had hope now. She had the Fosters. She wasn't going to let him suffocate her anymore.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Callie saw Mariana lying on her bed, carefully applying nail polish, as if she was performing brain surgery. Callie was going to do this. There was no time like the present, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto to all of this and keep it together. She would have been telling this to Brandon, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. And she finally felt the need to talk to someone. And not just about Liam; about Brandon too. The break-up may have been erased from her mind lately, but it was definitely still in her heart, the scars from loving Brandon stinging inside of her. She'd been carrying everything around for far too long. She needed to release it all. But she knew she would eventually tell Brandon everything. One day.

"Mariana?" Callie asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied, still concentrating on her nail painting.

"I-" Callie didn't know how to do this. Tell this story. She didn't even know where to begin. But this wasn't just about her anymore; she couldn't just pretend it didn't happen. It wasn't her fault. She found herself repeating that phrase in her head like a prayer, which in a weird way it was. She had written about Liam in her journal for so many reasons, but the one that stuck with her, was the guilt over what had happened to her. But seeing Liam, doing the exact same thing to another girl finally opened Callie's eyes. It wasn't her fault. Words had never been more freeing to her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Mariana said noticing Callie's struggling.

"No."

As Mariana closed their bedroom door and the two of them sat on her bed, Callie began to finally talk.

* * *

Mariana had agreed not to say anything, but was persistent in her nagging of Callie to talk to Brandon about all of this. She considered it, but she didn't want to burden Brandon with more than what he needed. He was preparing for some kind of piano recital with his new piano teacher and the last thing Callie wanted was to distract him from that. When the fateful afternoon came for Brandon's recital, the house was a buzz. Callie had never seen Brandon so anxious. Her impulse was to comfort him somehow, to hold him still and tell him he would be amazing, but she ignored it. Brandon's dad came to pick him up before the recital to spend some time with him, and the majority of the family would all meet them both at the performance hall. Jude however was the exception, who was going to spend the morning with his friend Connor. Callie smiled when Connor and his mom came to pick up her little brother. The grin that filled Jude's face was one of the few things that could make Callie truly happy. She just wished she could bottle it up in a jar and keep it forever. Jude would spend some time at the beach with Connor before being dropped off to watch the recital. Everyone fluttered around the house, trying to get ready. They arrived at the hall over an hour early, which annoyed both Jesus and Mariana, though Callie could tell the Mom's were nervous for Brandon and just wanted to be there early. The hall was practically empty apart from the Fosters and Mike when they arrived, but as the beginning of the concert drew nearer, the seats of the auditorium began to fill. Lena, Stef and Mike sat nervously in the row in front of them, while all the siblings sat behind. Brandon was so lucky to have such loving parents. And what Brandon had told Callie on her first day was true; there was enough to go around. She couldn't help but smile at the prospect of being a part of that.

The family all chatted in a bustle of nerves and excitement, while Callie just listened. She liked to just observe conversations, taking in what everyone said. Suddenly Callie saw the phone in her lap light up. An unfamiliar number flashed on the screen. Callie quickly got up from her chair, without really being noticed by the others, before stepping outside to answer the call.

"Hello," Callie chimed into the phone as she answered it.

"I told you not to say anything," replied a dark aggressive voice on the other line. She knew it immediately.

"How did you get this number?" she asked.

"Do you really underestimate me that much?" said Liam with his usual amount of threatening cynicism. The line went silent for a moment.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

Callie breathed in deeply. "We're talking now."

"No, I mean in person," said Liam, he frustration clearly growing. "I think it's the only way I can really get my point across."

Callie breathed in deeply. She'd had enough. "I'm not going to meet up with you so you can just forget about it! Goodbye," said Callie before going to hang up the phone.

"I wouldn't hang up on me if I were you," said Liam.

"Why shouldn't I?" exclaimed Callie. He didn't say a word until suddenly Callie felt the phone vibrate in her hand.

"Check your phone," he said sinisterly.

She quickly removed the phone from her ear to see new unread text messages on her screen. When she opened them, she saw that what Liam had sent were pictures. With just a press of a button, a picture of the Foster house appeared on the screen. Followed by a picture of the window from the bedroom she and Mariana shared. As she flicked on, she saw more and more pictures of the Fosters leaving and entering the house. Her heart stopped as her fear became reality. He knew where she lived. Suddenly the photos changed to different locations; around the school, the park, the walk home from school, and finally the beach. Callie struggled to stop herself from gasping in horror as she realised Jude was the subject of each of the photos. And worst of all, Callie recognised the shirt on Jude in the final photo at the beach. It was the one he had left in this morning.

"Do we understand each other now?" Callie heard Liam's voice through the phone speaker say.

Callie reluctantly lifted the phone back up to her ear. "Yes," she replied unwillingly, as she tried her best to hide her fear.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

…

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open_

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

* * *

**Song: **_Blinding _by Florence + the Machine


	10. The Heart Of Life

**Hi all! I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter to you before 1x09. I've been so sick the last few days. I tried to finish it the night before the episode aired but I was way to tired, I just had to sleep. Ok, can I just say O. M. G. If you haven't seen the promo for the next week of the Fosters, watch now! And prepare to rewind and play multiple times! Not only will there be Brallie's first kiss. But we also have a Brallie make out session: Halle-fricking-luiah! Only one chapter to go now of this story; HOORAY and BOO, because I'll miss writing this story. I promise the next one will be up before the mid-season finale airs. I have already started it so I should have it done in time **** Anyway, hope you enjoy xoxo**

**PS – I know towards the end, I kind of skipped over time and stuff in this chapter. I apologise for that, it's just the way the story kind of worked out. I had to cover a long period of time, so it lacked on the detail in certain areas. And I just wanted to write more of the Brandon/Callie stuff than the whole Liam trial thing. Plus this is my longest chapter yet, imagine how much longer it would have been if I put in anymore detail :P**

* * *

When Callie left to answer her phone before the recital, Mariana knew something was wrong. After she didn't return immediately, Mariana quietly got up and followed where Callie had walked minutes before. But as she walked out the auditorium, through the entrance and eventually to the front of the building, Callie was nowhere to be found. Mariana quickly went through her cell contact to call her. Much to her surprise, Callie answered.

"Hello?" said the frantic sounding voice on the other line.

"Callie, where the hell did you go? The recital is going to start any minute!"  
"Look, I have to go deal with something."

"What? What do you mean go deal with something?"

"It doesn't matter," said Callie, attempting to swiftly mask the details of what she was about to do. "Just, cover for me could you?"

"I'm not going to cover for you until you tell me where you're going!"

"Mariana, listen to me!" she exclaimed frustrated. "The less you know, the better. Just…"

A sudden realization dawned on Mariana. "Callie, you're not going to talk to Liam-"

"Just keep a hold of your phone okay," Callie replied trying to sound reassuring. "I'll message you if anything goes wrong."

"Goes wrong? Callie, where are you going?"

"I have to go,"

"Callie-" Mariana yelled into the phone before the other line went silent. She quickly tried to call her foster sister back, but Callie wasn't stupid and had immediately turned off her phone.

Mariana ran as calmly as she could back inside.

"Hey, do you know where Callie went?" asked Lena when Mariana arrived back at their seats.

"I don't know," Mariana replied needing to be as convincing as possible. "I think she might have gone to the bathroom. I'll go and have a look for her."

Lena and her partner quickly shared a look. They were pretty clued in parents and could tell something was up. But they weren't quite sure exactly what, so they repressed their motherly concern.  
"Okay, well hurry back, it's going to start soon," said Stef, a kind of warning underlining her words.

Mariana smiled politely back before rushing out of the hall again. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Callie didn't want to the Moms to know about Liam, but she could be in real danger and Mariana couldn't just do nothing and wait to hear if she was okay. Before her brain even registered it, Mariana found herself walking through the backstage area of the auditorium, just as the concert begun, her eyes searching for her big brother. She silently crept her way around until she found him, standing side stage, watching the first performer.

"Brandon," Mariana called as quietly as she could, trying to get his attention.

"Mariana?" said Brandon after he had turned to find his little sister backstage. "What are you doing back here?" He pulled her away from the stage so no one could hear them

"I need to talk to you about Callie," she said quickly.

Brandon did his best to compose himself, suppressing his nervous irritation. Was this really the best time to come and talk to him? "Well, make it quick. I'm performing in a few minutes-"

"I know."

"You know?" Brandon asked, confused.

"I know," she replied knowingly. And suddenly he realized what she meant. He felt his facial expression immediately fall into a mixed of surprise, confusion and he couldn't lie, a bit of frustration.

"How?"

"She told me," said Mariana simply.

"Of course she did," Brandon muttered to himself.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

Mariana hesitated, knowing this was a sensitive subject for him, and it wasn't exactly the nature of their sibling bond to talk about anything remotely relationship based. But this wasn't the time to hesitate. "It's Liam."

Great. The very last thing he could have ever wanted to talk about. He couldn't lie, it hurt him that Callie had told Mariana about Liam, when she hadn't trusted Brandon enough to tell him. He just kept thinking about why Callie didn't trust him. What could he have done better to convince her that he was reliable? That she could open up to him no matter what? That he was genuine enough to still love her, whatever secrets she might tell him?

He knew Mariana well enough to know she liked to think of herself as a kind of cupid; matchmaking and being able to fix relationships that were more than likely broken beyond repair. And usually Brandon was all for that. But not today. Not this relationship. He loved Mariana for wanting to fix everything but it wasn't that simple. And right now, he had more important things to think about. "Look, Mariana, I really don't wanna talk about this-"

"There are things you don't know Brandon," Mariana interrupted again.

"Believe me, when it comes to Callie, there are always things I don't know," Brandon replied with uncharacteristic amount of distaste.

"She had her reasons for that."

"That may be true, but she didn't need to keep everything from me!" he finally exclaimed, before turning to head back to the stage wings.

"You don't understand," called Mariana, grabbing his arm to turn him back around.

He quickly released himself from Mariana's grasp and began to walk away. "What's there to understand?"

"Brandon!" said Mariana, grabbing him once again and getting pretty annoyed at her brother's childishness. "She didn't just go out with Liam-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Brandon.

"She… It wasn't… It wasn't her choice," Mariana struggled for the right words. She had no idea how to tell her brother this. She wasn't even sure if she could look him in the eye. She could see his hidden love for Callie, and Mariana knew it would upset Brandon to hear how hurt the girl he loved really was.

Mariana wasn't the type to struggle for words and Brandon knew it. He watched as she clenched her fists in frustration. But then he also noticed her facial expression. She looked desperate, anxious. It suddenly became clear that this was more than just some little relationship-fixing thing. This was serious.

"He went to her room one night…" Mariana continued to struggle. This wasn't her story to tell, but she didn't know what else to do. "And… he hurt her," she said finally. "In a way no one should ever be hurt."

Brandon struggled to breathe as he took in Mariana's words. He thought he understood what she meant, but remained utterly still, shocked and in complete denial. "What are you saying?"

Without a single word, the look Mariana gave him confirmed his thoughts, much to his anguish. Liam raped her. He raped Callie. He felt his heart break for the girl he loved, who was more broken than he could have ever imagined. He wanted to run to her and hold her right then and there, until it occurred to him that lately, he had added to her hurt. It was as if his heart had stopped beating, and the world was in slow motion, seeing everything with such clarity. It all made sense to him now; her guarded nature, the cold front she so often put on, all her walls, her hesitancy to date him, her caution in every situation, her secretiveness. A heavy sense of guilt began to wash over him as his legs went stiff.

All of a sudden, Brandon realized it wasn't a lack of trust that stopped her from telling him about Liam. It was fear.

"Where is she?" said Brandon heading off the stage, determined. "Is she in the audience?"

"That's the problem," Mariana replied. Brandon quickly turned to see his sister's face full of concern.

"She's gone to meet Liam."

* * *

Standing out the front of the abandoned counseling centre, Callie couldn't help but be worried. It seemed as though no one was around, and the centre itself was terrifyingly secluded. Her anxiety increased when she heard that recognizable revving car engine. As she heard the engine stop and front door slam, she braced herself, attempting to suppress any sense of fear he may detect. He walked slowly towards the centre, eyes on Callie the entire time. The shivers down her spine were no exaggeration; it was just what Liam's presence did to her. But she didn't dare to show weakness, despite her insides telling her to run. But not anymore. When people are scared, they respond in one of two ways; fleeing or fighting. She wasn't going to flee anymore. Not now that the others might be at risk.

"I'm here," Callie said coldy. "What do you want?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave Callie?" he replied with malevolence "Don't you wanna hang around and catch up with an old friend?"

"I didn't come here to catch up," she spat.

"You know, your new place looks nice, and so does your foster family," said Liam as he stepped snake-ishly towards her. "You and Jude must be pretty happy there. I would hate for something to ruin that for you."

Callie knew how this game would go, and much to her own anger and fear, it wasn't one she was never going to win. So she just had to go along with it.

"Now you listen, and listen good," whispered Liam, now only inches away from Callie. "If I so much as hear anything about you talking to Sarah or to anyone else about us, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

Callie once again didn't say a word. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She would have to play it his way. And as much as it killed her, she would do what he said, as long as he wouldn't go through with any of his threats. Callie wanted to fight it, but her personal experience told her not to. She suddenly thought she heard a car in the parking lot, but Liam seemed distracted with other things.

"You know, you grew up pretty nicely," Liam added, looking her up and down, before reaching for the top of her head.

Callie flinched away immediately. "Don't touch me."

"Hey, I'm not finished," said Liam, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him.

"Get off of me!" Callie struggled, eventually wriggling out of his grasp, before opening her hand to slap him across the face.

Liam recoiled, touching his check where Callie's hand had just been, before turning back to her with rage in his eyes. He began to make his way towards her again. "You little-"

"Hey!" called a comfortingly familiar voice. Callie turned her head to see Brandon quickly place himself between her and Liam.

Mariana was far more mischievous than Brandon had ever given her credit for. Not only had she convincingly covered up for Callie when she disappeared from the recital, but also managed to pull out Stef's car keys, unnoticed from her handbag. He had been driving for far longer than he had wanted, checking home, the beach, the school until deciding to drive past the counseling centre. Brandon knew Mariana would be in so much trouble with the Mom's when they got home, but he was thankful. Man, he would owe her huge.

"She said get off!"

"Look prick, this has nothing to do with you!"

Brandon ignored him and turned to Callie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, thankful he was here.

"So, Callie, this must be your new boyfriend," Liam said snidely. Callie cringed, bracing herself for what was to come. Liam knew who Brandon really was; after all, he had pictures from the house. "I see some things about you haven't changed. Still hooking up with your foster brothers and still complete trash."

Brandon's expression suddenly changed from concern to anger as he turned away from Callie and headed for Liam. "Brandon-" she called out trying to stop him.

Brandon ignored her, walking straight up to Liam to shove him in the chest. "Get the hell out of here," he said viciously. "And stay away from Callie."

"Your skank of a girlfriend better keep her filthy mouth shut, or-" Liam replied, aggressively.

"Hey!" Brandon yelled, giving Liam another shove. "You go anywhere near her again, and I will kill you!" The words took Callie aback, but Brandon knew he meant them. This scum had hurt Callie, and he'd be damned if Liam did ever again.

"I'd like to see you try," Liam hissed as the two boys stood face to face.

Callie could see where this was going. She loved that Brandon was trying to stick up for her, but Liam was huge and built like a bulldozer. He wanted a fight, because he knew he would probably win. Callie knew first hand that Liam was not the type of guy to mess with, and the last thing she wanted was for him to hurt Brandon. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. "Liam, just go!"

Brandon could hear the fear in Callie's voice behind him, and knew that for her sake, he would not get into it with Liam. It was also probably a good thing because while he would fight for Callie until the ends of the earth, he had to admit the idea of fighting Liam was a bit daunting.

Brandon backed away, not taking his eyes off Liam, until he too began to walk, before turning to get into his jeep. Liam reversed out of his parking spot and sped away, and only then did Brandon relax. He turned back to Callie, her expression a mix of so many emotions he couldn't quite place. She could feel tears brimming her eyes, a result of the shock and fear of their confrontation with Liam. Seeing this, Brandon quickly closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her. Callie felt a little crushed against his chest, but she didn't care. She held back her tears, refusing to let them fall, but as she felt her legs go weak, let Brandon hold her up and stop her from crumbling to the floor. Brandon placed one hand comfortingly on her head, stroking her hair as he cradled her. He held her tightly, refusing to let go. She was safe here in his arms, and Brandon would do, or give anything to make sure she was protected. As she nuzzled up closer to him and he kissed the top of her head, Brandon found himself making a silent vow to the strong yet fragile girl in his arms.

* * *

Brandon called his Mom before returning home, sensing over the phone her worriedness and now anger. Upon their return to the Foster household, Stef and Lena were of course furious, asking a million questions as the two run-aways crossed the threshold. After the family got a lift home from the recital from Mike, Mariana was immediately dismissed upstairs; leaving the Mom's to deal with Brandon and Callie. After Stef and Lena both calmed down, Callie prepared to explain why she left in the first place. She and Brandon had spoken about what she should do before arriving home, but now that the moment had arrived, the task seemed far more daunting then it had before. As Brandon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked back at him smiling slightly, knowing now that she could do this. As they all sat at the dinning room table, almost like an interrogation, she told the Mom's everything. About Liam, living with the Olmstead's, what happened that one night, getting kicked out and even about Sarah. She went on to tell them about running into Liam again at group therapy, his threats against her and the family, and meeting him at the counseling centre.

"I know it was stupid," she said, unable to look them in the eye. "I just, I didn't want anyone else to get involved. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

No one said anything for a moment. Callie could feel Brandon's presence next to her, which brought her some kind of comfort. Suddenly she heard someone get up from his or her chair. Callie looked up as Lena quickly crossed the room, kneelt in front of Callie and pulled the girl to her chest. Callie breathed a deep sigh of relief in Lena's arms. As she did, a million other emotions seemed to rise to the surface and boil over, which may have been the biggest relief of all.

They all talked for some time after that about what to do next. Stef would organize an official statement to report Liam, as well as a restraining order; using the photos Liam had sent Callie as evidence. Lena called Bill, the social worker, later that night to get Sarah removed from the Olmstead house, which reassured Callie.

"You realize this will have to go to court Callie," Stef told her, concern lining her face. "You will have to talk about everything that happened-"

"I know," Callie replied, giving Stef a reassuring smile. Stef then wrapped her arm around her foster child and squeezed her, feeling a strange mix of sadness and pride for this brave girl under her arm.

The kids weren't exactly off the hook though. Callie, Mariana and Brandon were all punished with all the household chores for the next few weeks. To add to that, Mariana decided that she would choose now to ring in a favor with Brandon for all she had done today. So of course, Brandon was left with some of less inviting Mariana's duties, such as cleaning the bathroom and doing the laundry. Brandon was obviously thrilled.

Callie rose early the next day, to find everyone must have decided to sleep in that Sunday morning. Well, almost everyone, she discovered as she walked into the kitchen to find Brandon, making toast. He smiled as she entered and putting more bread in the toaster for her while she poured them both a glass of juice.

They sat, for the most part in silence as they ate their breakfast. Callie wasn't sure if it was because they were too busy eating to speak, or if neither knew quite what to say after everything that had happened. When they were finished, they both began to wash and dry their dishes, and some that had been left over from the night before. Brandon couldn't help but steal looks at Callie as they worked. He just wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she hate him for what had happened between them? Would she ever forgive him? His thoughts were interrupted when Callie broke their silence.

"I never got the chance to thank you," said Callie not looking up from the dish she was drying.

"For what?" asked Brandon.

"For everything with Liam," she replied honestly. "Helping me tell the Mom's about him." She stopped and looked up at Brandon. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's not true. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for Callie."

They both went back to their work for a moment. Brandon had so many things he wanted to say to her, but he just couldn't think of the right way to put it, or what was the most important.

"Look about what I said, about… you know, us just being a second attempt… and the whole Liam thing," he said, the words just sort of stumbling out of his mouth. "I didn't mean it-"

"You did, at the time," Callie said understandingly. "But you were right. I should have just been honest with you."

"No, you had every right not to tell me about Liam. I should have trusted you," Brandon said, putting down his drying cloth to look at Callie. She turned to him, noticing the seriousness of his face. He was determined to convince her that he knew better now. "If I've learnt anything from all of this, its that anything that happened before isn't important. Your past is irrelevant."

Brandon gentle grabbed Callie's hand causing her to drop the cloth and turn her body towards him. He looked down at her with a kind of half-smile and loving eyes that made Callie's insides melt.

Brandon caressed his thumb over the top of her hand, before saying, "It's your future that I'm more concerned with."

Callie looked earnestly into his eyes; savoring the look of love and adoration he gave her. Slowly, he lifted his hand to gently sweep the hair from his eyes and tuck it behind her ear. The sight of her face was and would always be like a revelation to him; breath taking, unguarded and pure.

"I've missed you," he whispered tenderly.

"I've missed you too," she replied fragilely, before standing on the tips of her toes, unable to hold herself back any longer, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

After that, things seemed to go back to normal for the most part. Well, as normal as the Foster household could be.

A few weeks after the piano recital, the court case was held. Liam was eventually charged with statutory and un-consensual rape. She tried to hide it from the family but the court case was harder than she had imagined. Facing Liam, reliving what happened; there was no real way to describe it. The one time she had had to sat in the witness chair, she felt small, raw and the most scared she had ever been in her life. But just when she doubted if she could do it, she looked up to see Jude, Jesus, Mariana, Stef, Lena and Brandon at the back of the courtroom and knew she would be okay.

Brandon and Callie resumed their secret relationship once again. But it was different this time. It felt real. The realest relationship Callie had ever known. It was like Brandon was a necessity for her. A vital organ she needed in order to survive. It scared her to need someone that much, but also made her weirdly whole. A part of her wished they could tell the Mom's about them, but with everything that was happening with Liam, it never felt like the right time.

When she had arrived at the Foster house, Callie was a girl in pain. She had been kicked to the curb and left in the street in more ways than one. She was broken, she thought beyond repair. But then she had never expected this family. They had taken her and Jude in with open arms, treating them as one of their own. With all it's quirks and dramas, Callie knew that this was how family's should be defined; by love. And as if she wasn't lucky enough, she then had Brandon; her almost complete opposite, but yet inevitably perfect match. It was these loves that had turned everything around for her.

On afternoon, Lena and Callie sat in the lounge room when Stef walked through the front door, home early from work.

"I just wanted to let you know that girl Sarah who was living with the Olmstead's?" said Stef. Callie nodded. "She came forward toward, admitting that Liam hurt her too."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he won't be out of prison for a long time," said Stef gladly.

"Will Sarah be okay?"

"Yeah she will sweetie," said Stef comforting squeezing Callie's shoulder. "She's in a really good foster home now. And if you like, I can get her to contact you? It might be good for her to talk to someone who understands. As long as that's okay."

"I'd really appreciate that," replied Callie, to which Stef smiled as she reached down to take off her shoes.

"Well, now that all that is finally over," said Lena as Stef laid across her sitting partner, ready for her feet to be rubbed. "We can finally continue with the adoption for you and Jude."

The adoption.

To be honest, with everything that had been going on, Callie had almost forgotten about it, or subconsciously pushed it to the back of her mind. Things were really great with Brandon, and the looming prospect of the adoption would only have ruined the last few blissful weeks.

But it wasn't looming anymore; the adoption was here. She was going to become Brandon's sister. An adopted sister yes, but nether the less sister. She would have a family. Things would be permanent for the first time in years. Her room, would actually be her room, not one she lived in while she stayed in that house. She might actually begin to have some kind of security in her life. And what better security could she ask for than with the Fosters; Mariana who had become like a sister to her; Jesus with her stupid comments and brotherly affection; Stef with her 'Mama Bear' nature, looking out for her cubs and her sarcastic wit; and Lena with her compassion, understanding and incredible cooking. She would have all that, with Jude.

But she could never be siblings with Brandon. She just couldn't. He would never be that for her; they had a connection, from the moment they met, and that while she couldn't quite explain it, Callie knew it could never be twisted into some messed up sibling relationship. How could she be the sister of someone she loved and needed so much? The answer was, she couldn't. Before she quite knew what she was doing, she found herself saying, "Lena? Stef?"

"Yes, my darling girl," said Stef lounged comfortably across the sofa.

"I-"Callie stuttered. At her hesitation, her foster mom's both sat up, attentively. Callie had never thought she would know anything close to a love like this again after her Mom died. To have someone who would give anything for you like a mother would for her child, it was the most beautiful, amazing thing Callie had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Which only made what she was about to do so much harder.

"I have to tell you something."

* * *

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

* * *

**Song: **_The Heart Of Life _by John Mayer


	11. A Beautiful Mess (So Worth It)

**Hello all,**

**I've got a much longer author's notes at the end of this chapter, so I'm just gonna say so excited for 'I Do'! It's gonna be amazing! I'm gonna miss the Fosters so much until January but I am so happy that it has been picked up for the second half of the season. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise again if any of it seems rushed, I was honestly just trying to finish the chapter so I could get it up in time for the episode tonight (well, for USA viewers). I have to wait until tomorrow but it'll be worth it. I'M SO EXCITED! Anyway, talk to you later **

* * *

Callie had retreated upstairs after talking with the Mom's. She thought they might need an opportunity to talk on their own, and discuss everything. When she first told them, both Stef and Lena were speechless. Their speechlessness then changed to a wide range of emotions, all stemming from disappointment. They had questions, all of which were fair, and Callie answered them as best she could. She just didn't want to lie anymore, keep anymore secrets. So, she made a decision. Not only for herself, but for Jude as well. She couldn't let him go to another foster home where he might be mistreated or unloved. He deserved more than that.

Callie sat nervously on her bed in the room she had shared with Mariana for months now. With its pink walls and full-on girly décor, she never thought he would feel at home somewhere like this. But she did. And she would miss it more than she could explain.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Jude, entering the bedroom. "What are Stef and Lena talking about downstairs?"

"Look, Jude we need to talk," said Callie, gesturing for him to sit beside her on the bed. Jude cautiously came into the room to sit next to his sister.

Callie affectionately took Jude's hands in hers. She breathed in deeply before looking her little brother in the eye. He was the light of Callie's world, and this would be the hardest thing she would ever have to tell him. She wasn't even sure how to break the news to him, where to begin. "I told Stef and Lena that I don't want them to adopt me."

Jude's expression quickly transformed to undeniable shock. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Brandon."

Jude said nothing for a moment. They were the longest seconds of Callie life. She watched as he took in what she had said. Just as the suspense began to kill her, Jude finally spoke. "I can't believe this. Why do you always do this Callie?" he said, getting up from the bed, visibly upset. "I really liked it here. I like this family and then you had to ruin it."

"Your not gonna get kicked out Jude," said Callie quietly.

Jude shook his head. "Yes I am, this isn't the first time this has happened-"

"No your not Jude," Callie interrupted, almost shouting over the top of him. "Stef and Lena are still gonna adopt you."

Jude looked confused. "What?"

This was the part Callie was partially dreading to tell. She felt a lump appear in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak. "I spoke to them about it and we all agreed. You are still gonna to become a Foster."

"But what about you?"

"Like I said Jude and like I told Lena and Stef, I don't want them to adopt me. And not because I don't want to be their daughter. I told them about Brandon and they were obviously shocked and disappointed. But after that all wore off, they were and are understanding. They are going to keep on fostering me for a bit longer but once they find me another place, I'll have to leave."

"But Callie you know because of everything with Liam, you have a record," he said. "And if Stef and Lena tell CPS, you'll be put in a group home!"

"I know," replied Callie, eyes firmly on her feet.

"What are you doing Callie?!" Jude exclaimed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," she said sadly.

"Well just get over it," he said.

Callie looked up and shook her head. "I can't."

"Ignore it, pretend it's not there-"

"I've tried! Okay?" Callie shouted. "I have really tried to not feel this way about Brandon, but I just can't erase it, even if I wanted to."

"So you're choosing him over me?" Jude spat, with an unexpected anger on his face. Callie could tell he was trying to stay strong, but could see the tears welling in his eyes.

Callie stepped forward, reaching for Jude, to comfort him. "That's not what I'm doing Jude I swear-"

"You promised me you would never let them separate us again!" he said, quickly stepping backwards

"I know," she said. "I'm so sorry-"

"Sorry's not good enough," Jude interrupted before fleeing from the room.

"Jude," Callie called going after him, but as she stepped into the hall, the door to his and Jesus' room was already slammed close.

Callie sighed regretfully, before turning back into her room and flopping onto her bed. She closed her eyes and let her body relax for a few minutes. She had told Jude, now there was just everyone else. And Brandon. God, she hoped that it would be easier, now that she had already told Jude, but knew she was kidding herself. She kept her eyes tightly shut for a few minutes, taking in the sounds and even the smells of the Foster house, realizing it may be one of the last times she's here. Suddenly a voice wakes her from daydream.

"Hey," said Brandon smiling warmly, as he stuck his head in through the empty doorway after arriving home from piano lessons.

"Hey," Callie replied, quickly opening her eyes and sitting up attentively. "Have you spoken to the Mom's yet?"

"Nope, not since I got home" Brandon answered, then turning to close the bedroom door behind him. "They must be outside on the porch of something."

Brandon reached down to kiss Callie tenderly. She did her best to respond enthusiastically, but knew Brandon could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look, Brandon," said Callie, standing in front of him, unable to look him in the eye. "I ahh- I spoke to your moms earlier today, and, umm…" She trailed off, naively hoping he understood.

"Yeah?" Brandon asked. Callie looked up to see Brandon, seemingly unaware of the current situation. But as he saw her face, sad and somber, Brandon quickly became concerned. "Callie, what did you do?"

"What I had to."

Callie cleared her throat, trying to search within herself for the strength to do this. "They know. About us and everything," she said.

Brandon was speechless. His body went completely tense. He was so astonished he swore he forgot how to breathe. "So, I umm-" Callie mumbled. "I'll be leaving, once they find me another foster home"

"What?" he said quietly in shock.

"I'm sorry Brandon."

"No, Callie. Don't be stupid. I only just got you back; you're not leaving!" Brandon said, grabbing Callie's hands in front of him.

"I have to," she said weakly.

"No, you don't!" he fought back.

"Yes, I do."

Brandon's mind raced. "What about Jude? They can't take him too-"

"I asked Stef and Lena, and they have agreed to still adopt Jude," Callie explained. "I needed to know he would be somewhere safe and with people who love him. I didn't want him getting dragged around because of me"

"This is bullshit!" said Brandon, dropping Callie's hands and turning to pace angrily around the room. "I can't believe they're doing this!"

"It's not their fault Brandon," she said almost protectively. "Besides, I didn't exactly give them much choice."

"_We _didn't give them much choice," Brandon corrected. "We both did this, I don't see why you have to be punished here when it's just as much my doing as it is yours!"

"It's not a punishment," Callie tried to clarify. "It was a decision."

Brandon knew she meant well but that wasn't the point. Callie was leaving. No matter what she said to justify it, Brandon couldn't just accept that. "Well it's not fair!"

"Believe me Brandon, I know nothing about this is fair,' she replied honestly.

Looking at her, Brandon could see Callie's anguish. He suddenly thought about how she must be feeling right now. She's losing a family, a home and a life that she had grown to love. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he immediately felt guilty and broken from the shame.

She sighed. "But it is, what it is."

"Callie," said Brandon, walking back towards her to place his hands on her hips, as if somehow that would stop her from eventually leaving. "Do you remember that song I played for you on your first day of school here; the one I wrote about my family? Well, I finally worked out what was missing from it. It was you. You and Jude. You're as much a part of this family as I am. You can't leave!"

"I can't stay," she said quietly.

"But you need this family!"

"Maybe!" Callie exclaimed. Brandon went silent, and feebly looking her in the eye. Callie reached her hand up to tenderly pull back his hair. "But I need you more."

Brandon's head fell in defeat. Callie hated seeing him in so much torment, she quickly threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "I'll be okay," she whispered into his ears, refusing to let him go.

Brandon stayed silent as he felt Callie's head bury itself into the nook between his neck and shoulder. She fit there perfectly, like a piece of a puzzle. A puzzle piece he was about to lose. A piece that he knew would leave him incomplete. And he wasn't about to take this lying down. Not a chance.

* * *

Dinner that night in the Foster house was uncharacteristically tense. Jude claimed to not be hungry and remained in his room, still mad at Callie for everything that had happened. And not to mention Brandon. Brandon himself didn't say much the entire night, instead sitting angrily in silence. He almost glared at his Mom's on the other side of the table, who didn't really know quite what to say in this situation. Dinner with your children and your foster daughter who is apparently your son's girlfriend is not typically discussed in parenting books. Callie aimlessly pushed the food around her plate, ashamed, not at her decision, but all that she had caused. The twins did their best to break the awkward silences but not to much success. When dinner was finally over and everyone had retreated to separate areas of the house, Stef remained behind in the hope to talk to Brandon. Mother and son stood staring at each other, the tension so thick, it seemed harder to breathe. Stef couldn't lie she was disappointed; she had specifically warned Brandon about not hooking up with a foster sibling and he had done the exact opposite. But this wasn't the time to bring up all that. She knew he was mad, and that she would be put at fault, like most parents are.

"I can't believe you're kicking her out," Brandon said angrily.

"It was her decision Brandon," Stef replied.

"You could have stopped her," he argued. "You could still foster her. You didn't have to adopt her."

"You know you two still couldn't be together if we did that," she told her son.

"You could have turned a blind eye!" Brandon yelled.

His mom sighed. "No, I couldn't B," she said calmly. "You know I couldn't."

Deep down, Brandon knew she was right. But he still couldn't believe what was happening. It just didn't seem right.

"And even if I did, that would mean there would be no real future for you two. And that's what she wants," said Stef, comfortingly patting him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

For the first time since Callie had broken the news to him, Brandon finally began to really understand. Callie was actually doing this for them. It wasn't her running away or giving up. This was her sacrificing her happiness own for him. To be with him. It was for their future. A real future. A real future that couldn't really exist if she stayed. Not just some teenage romance, but something that could last. And he wanted that with her, more than anything.

So reluctantly and not so reluctantly, he felt himself surrender. It broke his heart that she would leave. Not seeing her face everyday, laughing with her, holding her hand, kissing her; the thought seemed almost unbearable. But it was what they would have to do. A part of a him felt guilty, like it was all his fault. That he unintentionally made her choose between him and the family she had always wanted. But he also knew it was her decision, and he could never change her mind, even if he wanted to. She was just that stubborn. So she picked him. And while it meant they would be apart, it made Brandon love her even more that she would make that bigger sacrifice for him. He would miss her more than he could even imagine, and he regretted that her decision meant that she would not be adopted. But in his heart he knew one thing for sure.

She would be a Foster, one day.

* * *

Stef and Lena spoke to Bill about everything, as they both began to accept and even accommodate the new nature of Brandon and Callie's relationship. It took a long phone call, followed by a very tense home visit but the Foster's were very clear; they did not want Callie placed in a group home, regardless of any record she may have with CPS. They didn't care how long they would have to wait, but they would, until they knew Callie would be in a good home. Bill eventually came around and after a month of trying, found Callie a new home and foster family.

Jude had calmed down since first hearing the news, but was still hostile at times towards Callie and Brandon. Callie knew it was just his way of acting out and releasing his frustration over the whole situation. She completely understood.

She and Brandon tried to cherish their time together, not really sure how much they would have in the future. Brandon was constantly organizing romantic outings and different surprises, all of which Callie loved. But any time the prospect of her leaving was brought up, Brandon would quickly change the subject, not wanting to think about the day he would have to say goodbye to her.

But the day continued to creep up like a ghost until all of a sudden, she was packing her bags and throwing them into the back seat of Bill's car. As she walked through the Foster house, definitely not for the last time, she was comforted by the warmth and love that radiated off every wall, every piece of furniture, every family photo. As she walked out the front door, to see the whole family on the front lawn waiting for her, she wished she could be a part of this family. She didn't regret her decision, not even for a moment. But to be able to experience this love everyday was something she would miss terribly.

She went straight to Lena and Stef first, with sad smiles spread across all three of their faces. Suddenly remember, Callie reached into her pocket and fished out the cell phone the Mom's had given to her not long after she arrived at the Foster house.

"You keep the phone okay?" said Stef

Callie handed the cell back towards them. "I can't-"

"Yes you can, and you will," Stef quickly interrupted.

"And you call us if you need anything at all. Although we are expecting to see you around soon," added Lena.

"I hope so," Callie said giving the best smile she could muster, despite the hole in her heart.

The couple stared silently at the girl in front of them, wanting to try and explain to her. It was Lena who managed to find some words. "You know if we could keep you-"

"I know. But it's okay," said Callie, wanting to ease any sense of guilt they may have. "It's my decision. And I choose him."

"Well, he's lucky to have you," Stef said honestly.

Callie smiled. "I think it's more the other way around."

Callie looked up at the two women who had been the closest thing to a mother she had had in a long time. She wanted to say so much, but didn't even know where to begin. "Thank you, for-"

"Sweetie, we wouldn't change one second of it," said Lena, wrapping her arms around Callie in a tight hug, which Stef quickly joined.

As Callie unwillingly let go of her foster moms, she felt another set of arms make their way around her stomach, clutching her tightly. Struggling to breath, Callie let out an choking chuckle and turned around to see Mariana smiling up at her, giggling.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Mariana suddenly more serious. "But I'm gonna miss having a room mate."

Callie laughed quietly, doing her best to at least seem happy. "I know we had a rough start," she began. "But thank you, for being my friend."

Mariana quickly threw her arms around one of the very few people she would consider her sister. "Hey I'm expecting a lot of texts from that cell of yours. You better keep me up to date."

"Of course I will," Callie replied, embracing Mariana back with an equal amount of might.

She then made her way over to Jesus, who simply opened his arm wide and indicated for her to hug him. Callie laughed as she hugged him; saying quietly, "Keep an eye on my boys would you?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. How much trouble can those two get into?" he replied as the two came apart. "They're the biggest golden boys on the planet!"

Callie gave Jesus one last affectionate shove before looking for her little brother, standing beside him. He was doing his best to cover up any sign that he was upset. He was still mad at Callie for the whole thing, but really the thought of her not being there everyday was too painful for him to handle. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, nor was he sure he ever would be.

"Jude," Callie said warmly, as she bowed her head down to look him in the eye.

She chuckled once, quietly to herself. "You know most people think you were named after the Beatles song, but that's not the real story."

"You were actually named after St Jude of lost causes."

She felt her voice begin to weaken and knew she would never be able to hold herself completely together. "You are my saint Jude," she managed to get out, her voice high pitched and quiet as she held back tears.

"We may not share the same last name soon, or live in the same house," Callie said, holding Jude's head lovingly in her hands. She saw his eyes looking up at her with the same love and affection that was just a part of Jude's beautiful nature, and somewhere deep inside her, she knew they would be okay. "But nothing can change the fact that you will always be my little brother. And I will always be there for you."

Before she had barely taken a finishing breath, Jude wrapped his small arms around his sister and squeezed her as tight as he could. Callie kissed his head as she patted his head comfortingly. They stayed that way for what was probably a long time, but would never have been long enough for Callie. But she still had one more goodbye to do, so knowing that she would have to be brave enough to do this for him, Callie reluctantly pulled herself away from Jude.

Walking over to Brandon, she couldn't help but think of how much her life has changed since coming here, since meeting him. And how much Brandon's life has changed too. God, his life was practically perfect before she came along and ruined his relationship, his family, everything. She always seemed to make a mess of things.

They stood in front of each other for a while in complete silence, neither quite sure what to say or whether they could say anything without crumbling.

"I'm sorry," said Callie suddenly, her head down, trying her best to avoid eye contact with him. "For the mess I've made. Of everything."

"Hey," said Brandon, knowing exactly what she meant and gently lifting Callie's chin with his hand look at him. "It's a beautiful mess."

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Brandon brought Callie's lips to his. Sure, they were in front of his entire family and Bill but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her for as long as he could. They regretfully came apart after a few minutes, and as Callie lowered herself to the ground, Brandon affectionately brushed away the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

Hand in hand, with the family just behind them, the two walked to the car door. Bill quickly sat himself in the drivers seat while Callie turned back to the Fosters. No matter what happened, in that moment, with all their eyes on her and sad loving smiles on their faces, she knew they would always be her family. And nothing made her happier.

She quickly hugged Jude once more, reached out to hold Stef and Lena's hands and hastily kissed Brandon on the cheek before getting into the back seat of the car and closing the door behind her.

Bill reversed out of the driveway, while the family stood on the front lawn, frantically waving and yelling goodbyes. Callie waved through her tinted window screen, as the car went out and began its journey down the road. Callie looked straight in front of her, knowing she'd break down if she looked back at her family.

As the car started to near the end of the street, the phone in Callie's pocket vibrated. She answered it instantly and couldn't help but smile as she read the message of the screen.

_I love you._

She quickly wound down the window and stuck her head out; looking down the road where they had just came. And there, standing at the end of the driveway, staring back at her, phone in hand, was Brandon. As he saw her head stick out of the window, he smiled. Callie wished she had some way of telling him how much she loved him. How she felt it with every ounce of her being. How amazing he was. How much she cherished every second they spent together. How much she hurt now having to leave. How thankful she was to him. For everything.

But all she could do was smile back in the hope that Brandon somehow knew all that. And she liked to believe he did.

He put his arm in the air, waving a gentle goodbye. Trying hard not to cry, Callie did the same and attempted to laugh off the tears running down her face. Brandon, struggling to keep himself together, then watched on helplessly as Callie and the car both disappeared around the turn.

A wave of numbness hit him, as he stood staring down the street, unable to move, due to the weight in his legs and heart. He remained standing there for a few minutes, long after everyone began to make their way back inside. Finally, after an eternity of longing down that road, he breathed in and turned back to the house where he saw Jude standing at front porch steps, waiting for him. Brandon smiled, despite not knowing exactly what the future held. As he reached Jude, Brandon wrapped his arm over his little brother's shoulder and ruffled his hair, just like Callie always did. Then together they walked up to the front door, which Brandon opened, letting Jude inside first, and closed it softly behind him.

* * *

_What a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"_

_Through timeless words and priceless pictures_

_We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

_And tides ‒ they turn ‒ and hearts disfigure_

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together_

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts_

_But it's nice today. Oh, the wait was so worth it._

* * *

**Song: **_A Beautiful Mess _by Jason Mraz

**I really hope you all don't hate me for this ending. This situation between Brandon and Callie was never gonna end completely 'happily ever after', it just was not possible. But at least they were still together?**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed **_**How Can Wrong, Feel So Right**_**; it's been an awesome ride and thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I especially wanna thank the Fosters Wiki page for their support by mentioning my story on their Brallie page; I love you guys. Seriously, check the Fosters wiki out, it's awesome and will help you get through this long 5 month Fosters hiatus. I also want to thank jessy0622, Heartlessly Awesome, Mickey Rae, MBFL, Rainpath4, CabbieLoverSAC22, CookiesFly, bigdreamer1597, RunningGuitarMaster, zedPOW, Zoey, JAM1104, kitkatt21, Kalista, Carolinalovin14, Rawr Olivia Grace, MuSiC.l0v3r, Brallie, marinameeks, sweetD87, cassiejohnson05, loveisourthing, 1Dxlove9, Osseo Fan 48127, Renae, MiserysNightmare, ImForeverYoursFaithfully, PatatoGirl, Jessica, omotot, Z-Swagger4eva, crustypotato, serenityskywalker, ScribblesOfALibra, Sabrina, TeamDelena97, al3xasara, FranziskaBlue, jay, SweettFace, luvcaitlynluv (which is weird cause Caitlyn is my name too, spelt the exact same and everything!), xRainbowNinjax, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, jay, Friends4ever55 and any unnamed guests for their reviews; as well as anyone who followed and favourited or even just read this story. It has all honestly meant the world to me. Keep watching the Fosters; whether you are an online TV viewer (like me) or can watch it on an actual TV. AND root for Brallie of course. Also, keep reading and supporting other Fosters fanfictions, it was your encouragement that kept mine alive.  
But until next time, thank you again and take care xx**


End file.
